Fourth and Goal
by samptra
Summary: Duo has one more year to play ball, all he wants is the championship. Heero has no idea what he's looking for, until he meets Duo. A story of life, loves, and how choices can change the course of someone's life.
1. Choices

Disclaimer: So don't own just borrowing the characters for a while.

Pairings: 1x2 maybe some 3x4

Story: Duo has one more year to play ball, all he wants is the championship. Heero has no idea what he's looking for, until he meets Duo. A story of life, loves, and how choices can change the course of someone's life.

Author's Note: So new story I know, it's a kind of a fluff piece with football theme in honour of the upcoming season. Thanks to everyone out there who supported my rant and follows my stories. So just kind of a fun thing no idea how long or if it will be a lemon will have to see where it goes. As always reviews of the constructive kind more then welcome.

Fourth and Goal

1st Quarter – Choices

He held his breath; one, two three… the bone crunching tackle came and he winced in sympathy as the crowed around him gave a 'oooh' of sympathy from the fans. Wide eyes never left the figure that was slow to regain his feet. Staggering slightly hands on his knees, he shook his head sharply before moving back into the huddle. The figure in the stands glanced at the clock time was running low in the fourth, and it was third and goal. A touchdown would cinch the victory. He crossed his fingers beginning to mentally pray to who ever was listening . It took him several moments to hear the chant but when he did a smile split his face. Wide and bright, he yelled with the rest as the offense took the line and the quarterback called the play…

4 years earlier….

The whistle blew and the boys gave a groan of relief as they dropped where they stood. "Hit the showers, see you at 6 am tomorrow do not be late or it's an extra ten laps!" The coach yelled as they began to move slowly in the hot , humid July afternoon. "Jeez how much longer do we have to do this?" came the groan from the tall dark haired teen as he pulled his helmet off normally well groomed hair was plastered to his head with sweat. There was a rumble of laughter from the tall figure beside him, "Until December, if we win that is."

A new voice chimed in, "If our chump of a quarterback can get his ass in gear," the looked over to where he stood talking with some of the other players. Blonde and tall he was mediocre at best, his interest was the female population and not football. Daddy has some money and he didn't really care about a championship "Point taken," the tallest figure took off his own helmet pulling out the sweat soaked braid from where he tucked it between his back and jersey. Sable hair, matted with sweat stuck out at all angles uncaring about the state of his head he walked with his companions to the change rooms sighing as they hit the slightly cooler basement room.

"You starting volleyball soon?" the one with auburn hair asked as he pulled off his jersey and shoulder pads, "Yeah next week," the black haired one stripped to his pants raised a questioning eyebrow, "Coach Walker, still pissed your doing football again?" the long haired teen sat heavily on the bench wearing nothing now but his tight spandex shorts. The lean figure was well tanned, taller then his two companions but only slightly. Pushing six two he was one of the better running backs on the team and had been for four years now. "Duo maybe he'd right, maybe this year you should focus on volleyball instead of football." The three headed into the showers with the rest of the team.

Several called out a greeting to Duo as he walked by, "No way Wufei, this is my last year and my last chance to play, I can't pass it up." He closed his eyes stepping under the spray letting the tepid water soak his overheated body. "I know, " the black haired teen was lathering up, "What do you think Trowa?" he called to the other one beside Duo, "I think Duo is going to do what he wants just as he's done since we where in elementary school." Laughing Duo gave him a hard shove, "To damn right," he said loudly as they continued to banter back and forth laughing.

Showered and changed they called their good byes before walking back out into the heat. "Working tonight?" the three best friends headed away from the stadium where their practices where held heading for home. "For the Sisters tonight, got the troops for dinner and entertainment." They laughed stopping outside a slightly run down, but well cared for red stone building. "Alright see you at six," the two called heading off. The two lived a little further into the little subdivision within walking distance.

Taking the stairs two at a time he stalled at the door already hearing the shrieks of laughter, screams, and general chaos of the house. Unable the stop the grin he stepped inside, "Hello!" he called over the general noise, this brought yells of excitement and he was mobbed by five small little bodies ranging from five to eight. "Duo!" they yelled crawling all over him as he picked three up with practiced ease tossing them over is shoulders listening to them shriek. "Oh thank the good lord your home," Sister Helen came into the room looking at the little squirming mass, "Sister Francis is out making calls and Sister Sarah had her hands tied with the baby." Duo nodded, "Alright troops lets go out back and play," he said winking at the frazzled looking nun who smiled gratefully, "I'll go run them," he teased, "They'll sleep well tonight."

True to his word they kids where run, fed, and nodding off by eight in front of the TV the movie _Toy Story _a fan favorite of the 'yard apes' as he affectionately referred to them. He began carrying them up to the rooms. The three girls in one and the two boys in other finally waking Sister Helen from the lounge, "Duo thank you, how was your day?" He smiled, "Good, looking forward to training the rest of the summer in this ridiculous heat." She laughed waving him off towards bed. "Goodnight Duo, kids start camp so should be quieter tomorrow." Laughing Duo headed up the stairs to the small attic bedroom moaning in contentment when he finally hit the pillows.

He stared up at the beams he liked his room it was small but comfortable. His bed was made the room was tidy his cloths neatly put away. His small desk was piled with paper, books and binders. His shelves overflowing with pictures, trophies, medals and ribbons. It was the room of both an athlete and a student. Sitting up he stripped to his boxers resting , his tired body, but his mind in turmoil. He worried his lower lip maybe Trowa and Wufei where right maybe he should just concentrate on volleyball. He loved football though, he was mediocre at it and he knew it. He would never play college ball as much as he wished he could. He was good and he knew his plays, but he wasn't great. Volleyball though…Coach thought he had a real chance. He was great at volleyball he had the height the speed, and the talent. His ticket to college was a volleyball scholarship and he was gambling with it by playing football. If he broke an arm…his season was over.

Balling his hands he rubbed tired eyes, he didn't want to be a burden to the sisters, it was so kind of them to let him stay, in exchange working with the kids they had let him stay on at the orphanage. "My last chance," he mumbled drifting off as his mind finally allowed his tired body to sleep.

-#-#-#-

"Good grief get over here you!" Duo cried there much yelling and laughter as he chased the kids around the house with three sweaters. It was the first day of school, his final year of high school, and for two it was the first day of grade one. The trick was getting all five dressed and ready. He was chasing Alex the oldest boy down the hall when the front door opened and Trowa snagged him throwing him over his shoulder as the child squealed in delight. "Come on Alex, time to get ready for school." Duo already looking frazzled grabbed his friends, "Calvary here, thank god." Laughing the got all the kids ready and out the door much to the happiness of Sister Helen who collapsed fanning herself as the door closed behind them.

The walked down the street holding hands of all five. Trowa and Wufei always tried to help Duo get the kids off as they got older and the amount of them he walked to the elementary got greater. "So Peter and Patricia are staring grade one?" Wufei looked at the two rather similar looking five year old, they where the twins fraternal but at the moment they looked very similar. Trowa had Alex's hand, he grinned at him "Grade three this year?" the small one nodded in pride, "Yup! Big boy now." Laughing Duo swung Lillian and Rose who where both starting grade two today.

The elementary school was on the way to the high school, Lillian, Rose and Alex rushing off spotting friends. Duo walked the twins in to there classroom and dropping them off with the teacher with limited amount of tears he left them happily colouring the boys waving them off heading for school. Duo sighed, freedom, "You look tired and the day hasn't even started." Trowa nudged him teasing, "No kidding, anyway time to get to school." Nodding the tree headed for the large rather old looking building that served as the high school.

At the same time the boys where entering and heading for homeroom a new figure was pulling up in his sports car. The parking lot was rather empty, the cars all mostly junkers nowhere near as over expensive as his own car. The tall figure stepped out of the car wrinkling his nose as he caught sight of his new school. "You have to be kidding," he muttered looking around, he hit the auto lock. He ran a hand through shaggy brown hair frowning as he slowly trudged towards the entrance. Uncaring of the stares tossed his way by other students he made his way to the office. He stepped into the room moving to the counter, "Yuy, Heero." He mumbled to the secretary. She looked at him over the top of her glasses, "New?" he nodded as she handed over the paper, "Home room is on the top," she sent him on his way.

The paint was peeling, the floor was dirty, the desk was falling apart, and the text the teacher handed him was at least ten years out of date. It was his first period English, applied level…like all his classes in this hellhole. He looked at the text and back up at the teacher as she started explaining the various texts they would be looking at. Heero drifted in and out looking out the window. He was on the second floor looking out across the green field, there was a class heading out there now looked like the girls gym class. He glanced around the room again, it didn't look like anyone was paying attention.

Blue eyes glared from the back of the room he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be at school, he just wanted…he closed his eyes rubbing his temples. He didn't want to think about it any more, he didn't want to think about any of it. He was startled to hear the bell, standing with the others and filing out. He grabbed his bag moving down the hall looking at the crumpled piece of paper. His next class was an open geography, followed by a foods class, lunch, an open tech, and finally gym. It was a stupid schedule so easy a monkey could pass it. He felt disgusted with himself; at the same time he knew why it had been done. His grades….the other school. He gritted his teeth, feeling the tick in his jaw start as he threw his bag down settling in the back row. He was going to get through this, one day at a time.

TBC…


	2. Beginnings

Author's Note: So your not going to believe this but in a furious rage of creativity and writing I have finished this story. An homage to the opening season of football ( the Pat's are looking phenomenal this year) I have completed this story and am currently working on an as of yet unreleased horror/paranormal story. So be on the look out for that, anyway as always enjoy I love this story.

Fourth and Goal

2nd Quarter - Beginnings

"Your working already?" Trowa looked to where Duo was flipping through his bio text looking up at his friends his sandwich gripped in one hand. "What's your semester like?" Wufei asked he was reading a novel, "Uni Bio, Chem, and English, also got exercise science and gym." Wufei nodded, "I have gym to last," Trowa piped up, "Me too." They where talking when a figure caught his eye. He stuck out like a sore thumb at Elmot Secondary, he was well dressed in designer dress pants and a red polo shirt. "What kind of kid wears dress pants to school?" Duo hadn't realized he had spoken aloud until Wufei and Trowa turned. The former laughing, the other narrowed his eyes "Wait I think I know him," green eyes tracking in thought, "Now that you mention it…" Wufei was thinking hard when it suddenly came to him. "Oh my god it's Heero Yuy!" the other two looked at him, "No way the Heero Yuy, quarterback from that private school on the other side of town?" Wufei nodded "Ashbury," he muttered looking back. "What the hell is he doing here?" Trowa muttered watching as he sat at a picnic table alone.

"Hey guys," a slim figure sat down beside Duo at their table the blonde settling in grimacing at the mess on his tray. "Hey Quatre, just the man I wanted to see," Duo turned looking at wide blue eyes, "Oh yeah what can I do for you?" Duo nodded to where the lone figure sat at the picnic table across the courtyard, "You got connections up at the private school why the hell is Heero Yuy here?" Quatre smiled, "Oh yeah I know can't believe you guys haven't heard yet it's been flying around school." Quatre had transferred into Elmont in grade ten, he had been in private school all his life but he had decided that he wanted to experience the real world and had found fast friends in the three teens mainly through playing volleyball with Duo.

"Enlighten us oh wise one," Wufei joked, "Well he was kicked out," three pairs of eyes looked at him, "Well pretty straight forward, rich boy acting out, shitty grades, constant fighting…but the real clincher was he rejection of the mayor's daughter. Relena, or so I'm told was hot and heavy for him but he was not at all interested." Duo blinked, "So that doesn't explain why he was sent off or sent somewhere nicer," Quatre gestured with his spoon, "Daddy decided he needed some real world living, get some direction in life and stop being a pain."

Duo looked back at the figure again, the conversation washing over him. He heard the story but he couldn't help feeling that the guy must be awful lonely. The bell rang and the four headed in separating and heading for class. Duo pushing the scene of the lonely figure under the tree out of his mind. He didn't think of it again until gym when he experienced his first encounter with the new boy.

Heero was having a shit day, but in all honesty it was to be expected. New school, new shitty school, crap classrooms, the snide comment the looks….he looked down at his nicely pressed pants, clearly he'd over dressed. He had seriously considered skipping last period gym, but it was his first day…and his last chance. As he pushed open the change room doors, silently moving to the side with his gym cloths, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible as he quickly stripped pulling on a plain white t-shirt and black shorts he was sitting to do up his shoes when a very distinct laugh made him look up. He knew it he was sure, he glanced around hearing it again and he stalled in his shoe tying as he finally saw the teen across the change room.

He was tall, Heero noted right away probably taller then Heero, but also slimmer, Heero was bulky and large around his shoulders especially. The laugh sounded again and Heero felt himself smile in reaction, it was involuntary and he was non-pulsed for the first time since he could remember he felt something, something other then cold indifference. His bodies reaction stunned him and all he could do was watch, as slim boy pulled a grey t-shirt on and pulled a very long brown braid out of his shirt. He was smiling and laugh, as two others followed him out. Heero was dying to know what colour his eyes were tying his shoes he hurried out after him wondering if he could somehow get introduced to the teen.

Meanwhile Duo had been pulled aside by the teacher who also happened to be his football coach, "Maxwell, I need to speak with you." He waved the boys off to start the warm up five laps, "Yes Coach?" He asked wondering what the man wanted, "Did you hear the Heero Yuy is now a student here?" Duo nodded, "Yeah that's him there," he pointed to the leader of the pack setting a quick pace right away. Coach looked ecstatic, "I want him Duo, we need him this year if we are going to get the championship."

"Is he really that good?"

"He's good, 28 touchdown throws last year, he can throw a ball the length of the field."

Duo looked impressed, "So what do I have to do with this?" The coach smiled widely "You are going to get him to join the team captain." Duo looked at him in surprise, "Really?" Coach clapped him on the back, "You've earned it this year Duo, I'm making the announcement tonight. Now get running and remember get him out to practice."

Heero watched as the boy smiled widely joining the run, long slim legs ate up the ground as he fell in pace with the group he stopped briefly by his friends saying something that made them smile as they finished the last of the laps huddling up to the teacher. They where going to play some tag football today. In no time at all they where divided into two teams, Heero excited to be on the same team as the other boy. He stood aside as the teens got ready, wondering if he had the guts to approach him. Heero sighed running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Hi, how you doing?" the voice was surprisingly deep and soothing, it ran a chill down his spine. Turning quickly he came face to face with the very teen he had been thinking of approaching. "Hi," he mumbled quietly, speaking for the first time that day, his voice soft and hesitant.

Duo smiled at the other he was a little taller then Heero, but the man was much bulker then himself, and he eyes, his eyes where a beautiful blue. "My name is Duo, and you are Heero right?" Those blue eyes blinked slowly, "Uhhh…" he said inarticulately. "You played football for your old school right?" Heero simply nodded, he didn't know what to say the boy was better looking closer. Clear pale skin, without a hint of stubble his nose was straight with a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. "Great, your position was quarterback?" Another nod, he threw the ball into his hands, "I'm your running back." Before he could quit fathom what had happened he was on the line and readying for the hike. He fell into it like an old comfy sweater his mind cleared, it was the smell of the grass, the gentle shift of his teammates, the grunt of strain from the other line before he called out in a clear voice, "Hike," the ball snapped, the bodies in front of him collided.

He hand tightened around the ball, the small pebbled surface curved easily in his hand his arm snapped back, and sharp eyes picked the target moving with incredible speed across the field to the goal. His arm heaved forward in one fluid motion the ball in a perfect tight spiral spun through the air sailing further, further, grasping fingers griped in ten yards from the goal line. Duo caught the amazing throw and he was across the line before anyone really saw what had happened. All eyes turned to Heero who stood motionless, he had caught it. Like some well oiled machine, the throw the catch the goal. There was a moment of silence then all hell broke loose people where hollering and raising arms in the air the Coach was yelling in his ear about practice that night. All the while he watched, the slim figure still holding the ball approach him slowly a wide beaming smile on his face that was completely infectious. "Welcome to the team," he whispered returning the ball with a small pat on the back. Heero felt himself smile, just a little one before he turned to the game. Duo's eyes where the colour of violets.

-#-#-#-

"He threw the ball how far?" the team stood clustered around Duo, well the majority of the team, Trevor and his cronies stood off to the side. News had traveled quickly across the school about the new boy and the cannon of an arm he had. "I caught it at about the ten but I'm sure he easily could have thrown further." There was a chorus of mutters as they whispered among themselves. "So did he say he was coming out today?" Wufei drew Duo's attention, the long haired teen looked at his friend giving a little shrug. "I told him to be here," it was about a half hour into practice, Duo had been officially made captain with all but four of the teammates cheering the appointment. Trevor the quarterback had been one.

"He's a no show?" Trowa asked the obvious, Duo rolling his eyes pulling his helmet back on he spotted a rather large and imposing figure jogging across the field towards them. He made for the coach, "Sorry I'm late," he mumbled coming to stop, Duo was unable to help the wide smile that split his face. "Gather round, this is Heero Yuy he just transferred here we are going to play some quarterback for us," the team gathered round eyeing the new player. Heero looked stone faced, not once smiling as he glared around the assembly surrounding him. Some blonde guy was glaring daggers, but when he caught violet eyes he felt like this was all worthwhile. He had almost decided to not come, but the look in those beautiful eyes he hadn't been able to say no.

"Alright lets get this running line up, son lets see if this afternoon was a mistake or not." Heero grunted pulling his helmet on, he took the line with the others ignoring the glares and instead focusing on the slow wink from those gorgeous eyes. "Hold on boys, wait till you see this…" he mumbled taking the line as the coach called the play. Heero crouched, "Hike!" he called as the ball snapped. The tackle came Heero dropped his shoulder the other rolled off his back flinging him down. Heero turned fired off the throw in perfect chaos watching as once more Duo anticipated his throw catching it for a touchdown. The team all but screamed, here was their chance…they had a real shot this year.

TBC…


	3. Quaterback

Author's Note: So thanks to TanithNight and lildeamon666 I apologize I totally did write running back but I checked this chapter and I had written wide receiver! Please accept my humble apologies I think I actually was going to made him a running back but wide receiver was a better play. Anyways thanks for pointing it out I am very sorry.

I also couldn't resist so there is in fact a lemon in this story, can't help that man-man loving. Also realizing that a football game is hard to write properly, but I have never backed down from a challenge and this story was defiantly that. Comments always appreciated but never fished for.

Fourth and Goal

3rd Quarter - Quarterback 

Duo felt like his face was going to break he couldn't stop smiling. It had been the best practice in a long time, it seemed with Heero's appearance the others where stepping up pushing each other. He was finishing putting his equipment away, he had been poking along waiting for Heero who'd been taken in by coach for a talk getting to the showers late. He had waved Trowa and Wufei ahead already waiting as the figure stepped out of the showers the white towel wrapped around his waist. "Duo," blue eyes widened in surprise, "Heya Heero," Duo smiled widely as he finished locked his locker and sat down.

Heero turned to his new locker trying to act calm, cool, and collected he hadn't anticipated Duo waiting for him. "I like your tattoo," startled he turned to look at the other, Duo pointed to his back, "You wings they are cool, I want a tattoo just can't decide what I want." Heero nodded dumb founded he forgot about his tattoo a lot it had been yet another rebellion a pair of black wings on his shoulder blades.

"Just wanted to thank you for today," the other was saying as Heero began pulled on his clothing, having forgone the kakis and polo for a t-shirt and sweat pants. "Not sure what I did," he mumbled blushing, he was up the creek without a paddle he had no idea how to act, something that had never happened to him before. "You came to practice, and for that I am grateful." Shrugging he locked his locker, grabbed his bag and walked out side by side moving down the street. "You live nearby?" Duo asked, Heero shook his head, the other shook his head ruefully, "Silly question you live across town." It was a well known fact Elmont was divided almost in half the upper crust living across town while he….

"Can I give you a ride?" Heero asked hesitantly, pointing to the small sports car that sat in the empty lot. Duo shook his head, "Naw no point I only live three blocks, I enjoy the walk." Heero nodded looking a little dejected, Duo felt sad unaccountably he liked this new boy and he had no idea why….he looked a little lost, almost like a stray. Duo had always had a soft spot of the lost. "Well if you wanted to walk for a bit," he offered, Heero leapt at the chance nodding as they started off. They where talking football, or at least Duo was Heero listened carefully nodding when appropriate. "I think we have a real chance now, you have a cannon for an arm you know." Heero shrugged embarrassed, "Have you played long? Camps? Training?" Heero shook his head, he had only played in high school and only because he dad had told him he couldn't, that he would fail at it like everything else. "You mean that's natural talent?" Duo seemed excited, "Oh wow, what I would give…" he mumbled shaking his head ruefully, "You could be great, you know that right?" Heero shrugged again Duo laughed clapping him on the back, "You're a man of few words, but that's ok I like to talk."

They paused before a red stone house, "This is me, and thanks for letting me talk your ear off." Heero nodded, "See you tomorrow at school," he started up the pathway pausing he turned around, "Word of advice Heero, maybe loose the nice clothing…wouldn't kill you to dress like the rest of us." He softened the rubric with a grin and Heero nodded, more to be polite then in understanding. He watched till he was in the house, before turning and heading back to the car.

It had been a hell of a first day of school he thought, his classes where shit, the people where assholes…but Duo. He thought of the sunburnt, sweaty face smiling at him through the grill of his helmet. He thought of that face all the way home, to his to big empty house. Unmindful of the silence he hurried to his room, throwing himself on his to big bed smiling quietly. For the first time in his life Heero Yuy had a crush, and he had not the faintest idea how to proceed.

-#-#-#-

Day two of school held promises of being better, he'd taken Duo's advice and went with the one pair of jeans he owned and a plain white t-shirt, forgoing the expensive loafers and wearing his ratty trainers instead. He felt better today, he'd even waved to a couple of the boys in his English and geography recognizing them from the football team. He'd hoped to run into Duo at some point the articles he'd looked up last night had said you should take every opportunity to run into the person you liked. Having no luck he had sat down in foods when a slender blonde teen sat beside him, "Hi, Heero right?" nodding the brunette frowned at the teen wondering why he was talking to him. "I'm Quatre, Quatre Winner." Eyebrows rose, "Ahhh know the name then?" he nodded again, "Well names don't mean much around here but I am friends with Duo." Heero visibly tensed sly blue eyes looked at him with new interest. "So how is your second day going?" another shrug the blonde grinned widely with a laugh, "We are going to get on like a house on fire."

Foods ended and the pair moved to the caf, "So where you eating?" the blonde asked standing Heero was surprised to see the teen was almost as tall as himself, though not nearly as big. He was more graceful in his movements self assured, and smiled easily waving to many and calling out greetings. Despite his background he'd been accepted here, "Takes time you know, it's a whole different world here." He said softly as if reading his mind, Heero was startled as he got his food following as Quatre lead them out to the courtyard. "We always sit at the picnic table, but it seems we are first today." They settled down and Heero looked at his companion, "How do you know Duo?" he asked slowly haltingly speaking for the first time that day. Feigning shock Quatre gripped his chest, "Oh my god it speaks!" laughing he rested his chin on his hand, "I play volleyball with him, I'm good but Duo is great." He looked over the top of his rather pricey sunglasses, the one article he wore of clear monetary value. "He became my friend when I first got here, he's easy to like isn't he?" the blonde sad casually there was a subtle nod, the blonde was almost gleeful, Heero was taken with his violet eyed friend.

He leaned back, this year was going to an entertaining one that was for sure. "Well, well…" they where joined, by a new figure he racked his brain for the name he was on the football team, "I see you've met our new stoic friend," came the amused voice, "Be nice Wufei, we have a class together Heero is in foods." Nodding the black haired Chinese man began eating hearty from his own Tupperware, "Well Heero nice to meet you officially I'm Chang Wufei, and your left tackle." Heero nodded solemnly. "You found him! Was going to ask him to eat lunch with us." He recognized that sweet voice, Duo. The tall teen sat down across from him beside Quatre followed by another on the football team. "You remember Trowa? He's on the defensive line but also doubles in special teams hell of a kick." Wufei nodded, "Yeah better at soccer I think." They all laughed, "And Duo our best wide receiver, who also happens to be a better at volleyball." Trowa taunted back good-naturedly, Heero only half listening he was searching his brain for those articles he'd read…they'd said a lot but key was talking to them. Getting to know them. Heero had no idea how to start a conversation.

Luckily for him Duo seemed to not have a problem with his silence, "How's day two going?" Heero searched for words struggling not to shrug, "Good," he said short and clipped wincing internally at how short he sounded. They all laughed and for the first time, Heero didn't feel guarded, he didn't feel judged, and he didn't feel like these guys where just waiting for him to make a mistake, so they could mock and ridicule him. For the first time he had friends.

-#-#-#-

It was Heero second week of school, and their first game of the season was coming. Something that the school body looked forward to, and for the first time they had a chance. To that end Heero had been gaining a lot of attention from students and faculty alike. As the Friday night game crept closer, tension seemed to run high for everyone Heero had never been one to get overly nervous, and Duo seemed to do enough worrying for both of them going over plays again and again not that Heero minded. They spent a lot of time together.

"Want to come to my house Friday before the game? I mean we can get ready and then just walk over." Heero nodded frantically, his big plan to woo Duo hadn't been going well. He still hadn't got the hang of this conversation thing but Duo didn't seem to mind he just talked about whatever was on his mind. As they left the change room Heero smiled softly as they made their way to his red stone house on the block. The front porch needed to be fixed, as did the shutters, the roof looked like it had seen better days…he looked at Duo he'd never heard of him talking about a mother and father, he'd talked about brothers and sisters five in all, and an infant brother.

He looked back at violet eyes, Duo was smiling, "See you tomorrow?" nodding he watched as he headed up the walk disappearing inside Heero looking one last time turned heading back to his car deliberately dragging his feet. He knew what was waiting at home….nothing his parents where away still he hadn't seen them in months. Still he had Friday to look forward too, he was going to go to Duo's house.

TBC…


	4. Game

Author's Note: So like brand new computer they replaced my cover and screen! It's like a brand new computer and they didn't charge me a thing! I was so excited to pick it up tonight. So in celebration here is the next chapter, and I am super excited. Football is hard to write btw, just throwing that out there. Enjoy!

Fourth and Goal

4th Quarter - Game

The week dragged by but Friday was hot and bright, a beautiful fall day and a hell of a day for football the excitement was palpable. Heero was beginning to feel it as well, though he was more excited by the promise of going to Duo's house then by football, but still he couldn't deny that being tapped on the shoulder and wished luck was rather nice. "So looking forward to the game tonight," Quatre said as they stood mixing their batter in foods. Today it was cupcakes of your choice, much to Heero's surprise he had taken to cooking like a duck to water. They had never offered a class like this at Ashbury, but then again who in that wealthy world would ever have to cook.

He wiped floury hands on his apron as he poured his smooth dark red batter into the moulds. "Heero why is mine lumpy, and gross and yours looks so good?" the blonde whined looking at his own bowl where chunks of butter and sugar stood like small rock faces in the flour. "Butter needs to be at room temperature," Heero mumbled sliding the trays in the oven setting the timer, turned back he began to clean his station pulling out the stuff he would need for the icing. "Ugh, I suck at this class…" he mumbled mashing his dough with his spoon.

Giving up he sat on the tall stool trying to salvage his dough, "So your going over to Duo's tonight? You been there before?" Heero shook his head scraping the mascarpone cheese into the bowl. "Ohh…so you don't know." Stopping dark blue eyes met light blue, "Know what?" he asked softly, Quatre sighed rubbing his head. "You've heard him talk about his brothers and sisters right?" Nodding again Heero added the sugar, "Heero, that house Duo lives at is an orphanage, he's an orphan." He stopped looking at his new friend with wide eyes, "Yeah, I know you wouldn't think so. He's lived there his whole life, the sisters let him live in the attic and he helps out with the kids." Heero had stopped mixing and was staring at the blonde attentively. "It doesn't change him at all, he's still Duo I just wanted you to be aware. You'll probably be mauled by the kids, we usually are but they are all good eggs."

Heero nodded thoughtful as he finished his icing, pulled his cupcakes from the oven and while they cooled help Quatre sort his mess out. His friend was right Duo was Duo, and he had never been one to judge, and the way he worked so hard in school, at sports, and everything he did…Heero felt like he lost a little more of his heart to the slim teen.

"Oh my god Heero these are so good….it's like a mouth orgasm." Duo moaned in bliss as he finished off the cupcake. "Why aren't yours this good Quatre?" the other looked at the burnt remains of what could have been cupcakes with runny to thin icing. The blonde pouted as the others laughed Heero couldn't help but grin as they praised his baking…for the first time in his life he was getting positive recognition. "Maybe save some for your brothers and sisters?" Heero said shyly Duo beamed, "Fantastic idea Heero!"

-#-#-#-

"I know tonight they are going to try and blitz you Heero keep your eyes peeled, the secret is out and you've got a huge target on your head." Duo was gesturing as they started up the walkway, "Wufei is going to have your back but you got to be sharp," Heero nodded as they started into the house. As he opened the door there was a cry, and Duo was suddenly besieged by small bodies. "Hello yard apes," he said affectionately several hanging off him as he grinned at Heero, "Heero want you to meet the yard apes, the tall solemn looking one there is Alex he's the oldest." The small boy puffed up importantly, "Those are the twins Patricia and Peter, the girls are Lillian and Rose." Heero nodded to them all, at a complete loss never having been around kids he was hesitant in dealing with them.

By the time they had dinner, and Heero's cupcakes he was their new best friend. Heero was great with kids seemed to have a never ending amount of patience, Lillian had taken to him constantly crawling into his lap during dinner. Duo kept moving her until finally Heero said it was fine as she sat there and ate. Hot dogs and kraft dinner, it was loud and noisy the kids constantly chattering away. Currently playing in the living room as the boys went over the plays once more.

When six rolled around the Sisters wished them the best, Lillian and Rose kissed them good luck and they where off. "Sorry about that," Duo muttered blushing as he realized that Heero being wealthy as he was probably had expected something better then KD and hot dogs. Grinning Heero stuck his hands in his pockets, "It was great, the kids are great and it was a lot of fun." Duo nodded still blushing, "Let's go win a football game Captain," he said softly throwing an arm around Duo on impulse, the other teen grinned "Your absolutely right."

-#-#-#-

"What the hell is going on!" Duo was furious, the third quarter was drawing to a close and they where still down by two touchdowns. "Heero cannot throw to anyone if they aren't open," he grabbed the guards by their face masks, "Where the hell are you two! Heero's been sacked twelve times!" Heero was quietly trying not to wince, that last tackle he'd been slow to get back up. He was trying to breathe shallow, rather sure he'd either pulled or cracked some ribs. He was tried, unused to playing the whole game, at Ashbury there had been three quaterbacks, and he hadn't gotten the playing time. "Get your heads in the game, Heero buttonhook on one on one, break!" he clapped his hands echoed by the rest as the huddle broke and they took the line.

"Down set! Down set! Hike!" Heero called as he caught the ball reeling backwards he cocked his arm Duo was open and free he spotted sized it up and fired a perfect spiral just as the hulking mass who'd been sacking his ass caught him again taking him to the ground hard. Dazed he felt something in his chest give a crack, and stars danced before his eyes. As he stared up at the night sky, the blurry fuzz of the lights, he heard the faint hum of the buzzer signaling the end of the quarter followed by the roar of the crowd Duo must have gotten the touchdown.

He grinned wheezing, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun at a game. "Hey you going to lie there all night?" the grinning face of Duo appeared over him, "We still have one more quarter to play," the violet eyed teen helped him up steadying him as Heero wavered a bit sagging against the other before they made their way off the field. Duo frowned, "You ok?" He whispered, Heero nodded giving him a rap on his helmet, "We still got a game to win."

The final quarter was the hardest yet, Heero wasn't on top of his game sure now he'd broken something. It was there last huddle the clock was running, "We can go for the kick and the tie or the touchdown and the win, what do you think?" Duo asked looking around at the sweaty tired faces, "Win," Heero said sizing up the situation, "I have the play…" he mumbled. With quick hand movement he explained the huddle was broken and they took the line a final time. As Heero called the hike, the ball was fired back. Catching it Heero knew he had seconds to make this work, the roar of the crowed was dim and distant he could hear the grunt of the boys on the field, feel his own heart pound as he turned quickly passing the ball off to Duo. Turning back he watched as the big ass who'd been pounding him came again dropping his shoulder Heero met him head on with a grunt. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

With a grin he chased after Duo, time to clear the way. Three tackles later, the clock ticked out and Duo rolled into the end zone. Heero collapsed next to him, "We win?" he wheezed Duo was laughing aloud "Hell yeah! We got it." Laughing they stood leaning on each other as they where surrounded by the team, the crowd deafening now. They waved as the cheering continued on.

"Heero you ok?" Duo was sitting in his spandex breathing deep as his body began to relax after the adrenaline of the game. The other boy was still fully clothed in his gear sitting very stiffly on the bench. "No," he whispered wincing Duo was beside him in a second, "Let me help," he mumbled gently stripping his jersey and pads off. "Oh god Heero…" Duo looked at the massive bruise covering the others chest gentle fingers probed. "Ouch," the other hissed shifting away, "Sorry, ". Heero nodded as he stood slowly stripping down to his spandex easing back down with a moan. "I was wondering why you where moving so slow, when did you break them?" Snorting Heero leaned back a little, "Third I think," Duo whistled through his teeth, "Heero you are one tough son of a bitch," laughing they moved to the shower slowly towels in hand, "Oh god Heero you in pain?" Wufei glanced back at Trowa's comment "Jeez, your in bad shape."

Stepping under the hot spray he moaned in bliss, "Thanks guys," he mumbled the others laughed cleaning up. Duo stayed nearby worried about Heero who was moving slower and slower, grimacing in pain. Clean, dressed in comfy sweats, and an ice pack taped to his shoulder, and compress and tensors around his chest. "Feel like a mummy," he smiled at Duo the other looked worried. "Heero is anyone at home tonight? I don't think you should be alone." Slowly he shook his head, "No." He said softly setting his jaw Duo stood collecting their bags, "Settled then your coming home with me."

Shocked Heero could do no more then follow meekly as they headed back to the now quit orphanage. They made their way quietly up the three flights of stairs to the attic room that belong to Duo. Heero was overly tied and could barely drop into the spare bed before he was dead to the world. Duo tsking quietly took the ice pack off, tucking him into the clean sheets. Duo smiled at him, "Thanks Heero," he whispered as he got into his own bed. They where on the right track, the wins would hopefully just keep coming.

TBC…


	5. Crush

Author's Note: So here is the next chapter just some heads up the Sports Depot is like Footlocker and Nameste is like a reference to Lululemon, both big stores in Canada not sure if they are elsewhere. Lulu I love, but it's expensive and like I explain here bit of a stigma attached to it. Anyway my explanation enjoy the chapter this is one of my fav stories.

Fourth and Goal

5th Quarter - Crush

Duo woke to the sound of giggles, he knew it was the girls before he even opened his eyes. Not moving he waited till they had crept close enough before jumping up with a "Boo!" the girls skirted with a scared laughter, and Heero sprang up "Wha?" he asked that ended in a pained moan as he doubled over his still swollen and bruised ribcage. "Oh Heero I'm so sorry I forgot." He was up and out of bed and over to check on Heero as the kids sang and danced around yelling boo at one another. "You ok?" Heero cracked an eye at the figure leaning over him. Sleepy violet eyes where roaming the wide bare chest, wincing at the dark bruises reviled from where the tensor had come loose. Heero was avidly watching the worried face above him long hair was a mess coming loose from his braid, curling about his face.

"Yeah, s'ok" he muttered trying not to blush; Duo first thing in the morning was adorable. Rounding on the girls Duo pulled his best glower, "What do you want hooligans?" he said they stopped looked at him with wide smiles. "Sisters want to know if you and Heero want breakfast?" Lillian asked around her fingers. Nodding he glanced at Heero who was sitting up slowly. "Absolutely we will be down in a few minutes." Nodding they giggled running out and down the stairs.

Blue eyes where glancing around the room in the morning light, his face lighting with a small smile. It was a room that looked lived in, medals, posters of athletes and teams volleyball and football mostly. There was balls and equipment on the floor, thick textbooks stacked on the desk. The cinderblock and two by four bookshelf was stuffed with paperbacks, he could see King, Patterson, Childs, and Ludlum from where he sat some of his own favorites.

"So feeling up to moving around?" Duo turned back to his guest, Heero nodded standing slowly he stretched delicately with a small grunt of pain, frowning as the tensor gave up all together. The loose material slithered down across slim hips pooling on the floor at his feet. Duo followed the progress of the bandage noticing not for the first time how very wide Heero's shoulders where, his muscles where well toned and he could see them ripple and move as he bent slowly to the floor to get the tensor. Duo jumped to help rewrapping the bindings, Heero trying not to wince as the tight material pulled his sore at his sore chest.

"I'll be ok," he mumbled Duo nodded as they dressed in their sweats and headed slowly down the stairs, "You sure?" Duo teased Heero smiled a little as they drew closer to the commotion in the kitchen. There was a lot of yelling and hollering, Andrew the baby was screaming in happiness the kids where eating pancakes and generally having a great time. Heero couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as they helped the kids eat. Without thought he found himself cutting the twins pancakes for them as the Sisters bustled around.

"How did the game go?" Sister Emily asked from where she was feeding the baby mush, "We won! Heero was fantastic, he was on target all night. Our guards where off and he kept getting sacked." He tossed an apologetic look as if it had been his fault. "My, my you ok Heero?" Sister Helen looked at him concerned, Heero nodded just as Duo shook his head. "No he broke some ribs I think." Sighing the Sisters all voiced their concern, "Should go see a doctor," nodding Duo agreed, "Today if you can." Giving in he nodded he could deny Duo nothing.

Conversation went on moving to whether or not Duo had work that day, the long haired boy nodding glancing at the clock, "Yeah in about an hour, you going to be ok Heero?" Heero made his favorite motion he gave Duo a nod, the pair headed back upstairs to get Heero's bag saying their goodbyes Heero headed out not more then a little disappointed Duo worked a part time job as well as football, volleyball, practices, school…and helping out at the orphanage. Heero stepped into his car thinking hard, he'd never worked a part time job it just wasn't done at Ashbury. But he wasn't in that life anymore, he was at a regular high school with regular people, and the person he cared about most worked a part time job. It was time he got a got a job. With that in mind he headed for the hospital first he'd make good on his promise to go get checked out, then it was home he needed a resume he was pretty sure that was where to start.

-#-#-#-

"How's the fit?" Duo pushed the toes of the sneakers, looking at the young boy who nodded wiggling his toes in the new stiff cleats. He sent him to test them out taking a little jog around the store. The fall was a busy time at the Sports Depot, kids headed back to school all needed new indoor gym shoes, or sports cleats for football. Satisfied the mother and son nodded their approval as Duo packed up there purchase leaving them at the cash. Finished he wandered back to the floor straitening up racks, and cloths as he went. He was halfway through his shift, it had been a very busy Saturday, happening to glance out the front to the mall where he recognized the well-dressed figure moving stiffly by the front of the store. Waving to his manger he pointed out holding up five fingers as he jogged towards Heero.

"Heero what's up?" Surprised Heero looked towards the familiar long haired figure coming towards him in a black and white striped jersey. "Hi," he mumbled with a smile Duo looked good in the jersey, black sports pants, and runners. But then again he was biased Duo looked good no matter what he was wearing. "What you up too?" Duo looked at the bundle of paper in his hand, raising an eyebrow "Job hunting?" Nodding Heero blushed a little, trying not to seem to obvious he knew Duo worked at the mall and had hopped he could get a job here as well. "Well…I think Apparel is hiring, but I'm not sure." Nodding Heero looked at his stack of papers, "I'm just trying everywhere," he mumbled looking away.

"That's great! If you get a job maybe we can be work buddies." Heero felt his face go completely red. Smiling Duo waved, "I got to get back , but I'm done at 6 tonight how about we meet here and you can tell me how the job hunt goes?" Nodding eagerly Heero looked at his hands again, "Great I'll see you then," and with a wave he was gone.

Heero watched him leave, he and Duo could be work buddies, how much more motivation did he need? Squaring his shoulders he headed out with renewed determination, moving to different stores. An hour later he had struck out at almost half the stores, dejected he paused shuffling through his papers. Glancing up he spotted an offer to 'join the team' sign the store window, it was brightly lit, colourful and full of people.

Watching it for a full five minute he felt a little sick, he would have to talk to people, sell things. He was seriously thinking of walking away when he looked again, maybe it would be good for him…he was cold, distant, and sucked at conversation. A picture of the playful, chatting Duo came into his mind. He could do this.

Approaching the counter, the perky girl smiled, "Hi, anything I can help you with?" Heero nodded clearing his throat, "I was wondering if I could apply?" he asked quietly. The girl's smile seemed to get wider, "For real? You would like to work here?" Nodding again she all but squealed in delight, "Oh that is great we totally need another guy, we only have one…" she waved for him to follow her, "I'll introduce you to Jodi she's our manger." Following the girl he was introduced to the manger who also seemed eager to see his resume.

Glancing at it she looked at him, "Heero can I ask you something?" Nodding he sat forward in his chair nervous. "Why do you want to work here?" it was on the tip of his tongue to say because they where hiring but something in her soft brown gaze that compelled honestly. "I'd like to improve myself," he said softly with a smile, a thin brown eyebrow raised, "Can you explain?" she prompted intrigued. "I'm not very good with people, or conversation…but I would like to be better. I would like to change." Jodi smiled, "That is one of the most honest answers I've had in a long time." Grinning she leaned forward, "You looking for part time?" He nodded, "Also are you involved in sports? Yoga?" Heero clarified, "I am quarterback for the football team, but never tried yoga." She grinned widely, "Really? Football? We don't get many football players here maybe a chance to expand…" her mind was already running. "Heero I'd like to offer you the job."

-#-#-#-

It was a grinning, excited Heero that met Duo on the bench outside the sports Depot, "Hey you look like your in a good mood, how'd it go?" Barely able to contain himself Heero grinned, "I got a job!" Duo threw an arm around him, "Get out! Where?" Heero felt his face heat, "Namaste," wide violet eyes looked at him, "The yoga store?" he asked surprised. Heero nodded slowly, wondering what he missed, "They said they where looking for more men to work there," he said softly, Duo was unfazed "Probably, that is great. How about some food and we can talk about it."

The pair moved to the food court both opting for subs, they sat together as Duo explained to Heero why the majority of people at his new place of employment where women. "Yoga, sadly, is something that sort of has a stigma attached to it as being girly, and for women. It's absolutely not, Quatre does it a lot and he loves Namaste_. _Anyway so aside from the fact that it's not really considered manly, but I like there stuff I only have like one pair of pants from there but I love them so comfy." Heero absorbed this, things where making sense, "Have you tired yoga?" Duo nodded swallowing his sandwich, "Couple times with blondie but not regularly." Heero fidgeted a little "They want me to do yoga, so I know a little about it. But cause I play football they where rather excited." Duo nodded, "I can imagine your like a celebrity Heero, quarterback for the team? You wearing their product in training and games? You're a trend setter I bet people will be shopping there before the weeks out." Laughing they finished, "So you working tomorrow?" Duo asked as they headed out, "No, orientation is Monday."

"Want to come over for some study time?"

"Sure." Heero said shyly he was fast becoming a fan of that red stone building. Grinning they headed out, Heero feeling like he'd made some serious progress today. Maybe having a crush wasn't as bad as some of those articles had said.

TBC..


	6. Confrontation

Author's Note: Well moving along with the story, was a little worried about this chapter making Heero kind of a wuss…but Relena is a bitch in my opinion always hahaha. So biased I guess, anyway enjoy love to get feedback.

Fourth and Goal

6th Quarter – Confrontation 

Having an unrequited love absolutely sucked. Heero was thoroughly miserable, it was the middle of October a month and a half since he met Duo, and while they had now come inseparable best friends he wasn't sure how to progress out of this friend zone. Fear of rejection made it difficult, as well as having no idea if Duo was ever amiable to the idea of dating someone of the same sex.

Despite this however school was going well, they hung out all the time, went to work together as due to football their work schedules lined up. He usually came to help in the mornings walk to kids to school if he hadn't stayed over the night before, he walked them home from school with Duo if there was no practice. They studied together though Heero felt useless his courses where a joke he finished his homework during the class which lead him to where he was currently, in the guidance office. If he was going to impress Duo maybe he should step up his game.

Taking a deep breath he tried to use a winning smile, he 'sale' smile as Jodi called it. He stepped into the office.

"So you and Heero are like best friends now," Quatre sat beside Duo on the picnic table, fall had set in but the sun was still warm enough that sitting outside was comfortable. Currently the two where alone, the others having various appointments within the school.

"Yeah, I'd like to think so…we spend a ton of time together, the kids love him." Quatre nodded, "He is surprisingly patient with them wouldn't have expected it…or the job…or anything he does really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ashbury is more then a school it's a way of life. They are heirs to fortunes, the world handed to them they don't need jobs, I'm sure Heero has money to burn."

Duo felt the uneasiness settle in his chest again, it'd been bothering him lately. He'd been thinking the same, like Heero was better then this…then him… he nodded agreeing. "He is an usual guy," He mumbled thinking not for the first time, that that is what made Heero so special, and someone that Duo was beginning to care more about him, then he thought maybe he should. "Most definitely but he'd our weirdo," Quatre looked slyly at the blushing face of his friend he had the sneaking suspicion that there was more feelings involved then just friendship but he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

"Hey," they looked up as Heero settled in across from them, "Hey Heero what's up?" Smiling he held up his paper, "They let me move into the university English!" He was ecstatic he was going to share more then just gym with Duo. "Hey great! We'll have class together now twice a day." Nodding he tried not to let his excitement show, for the first time in his life he cared about how he was doing in school.

-#-#-#-

"Ok boys game Friday, Heero you have the new plays memorized?" Shaggy head nodded, the team was tense, they had played three games since opening night all three wins. Things where shaping up nicely the offensive line was doing their duty and they where finally stopping those big defensive lines from sacking Heero's sore and bruised ass. This game though was the last game before the big homecoming and Halloween dance pep rally. According to Duo it was sort of a big deal and they hadn't won the game in years. Coach dismissed them and the team headed for the showers, "So study tonight?" Duo asked as they stripped, Heero sighed, "Can't tonight," he mumbled face heating up. Duo gave him a light punch, "Hot date?" he said ignoring the tightness in his chest at the words, a small voice in his head screaming that what could be more important then him?

"No!" Heero said forcefully looking fearful, he didn't want Duo thinking he had someone else. "Ok, Heero was just teasing." Nodding they headed for the showers, "So what are you up to? If you don't mind me asking." The team was particularly rambunctious today already on the adrenaline build up to Friday. "Yoga tonight, my first class Jodi wants me to start now."

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Dude why yoga?" Wufei had been eavesdropping on the conversation, "My job," he said by way of explanation. Trowa and Wufei turned to Duo for translation, something they had been doing more of recently Duo had become an expert on 'Heero Silence' as he called it. "He's working at Namastethe yoga apparel place, well sports store and they want all employees take yoga." There was a collective in drawing of breath, "So you start tonight?" Nodding he closed his eyes lathering his face stepping under the water.

Clean they where digging through their bags getting ready for home when Heero remembered, "Red or blue?" he asked not looking over, Duo looked at him quizzically "Ummm red?" a hoodie was thrown at him, catching it on reflex he looked down recognizing the symbol on the hood. "Heero?" turning Heero also tossed a pair of the comfiest looking pants he had ever seen. "New product, Jodi wants it tested out." Violet eyes looked pensive, "It was free stuff, the new men's after workout line. But it's just me and Ben so I got another set for you to try." Grinning he pulled on the pants, dressed in matching outfits the pair headed out. Heero wishing he had some nerve to ask Duo to come with him tonight.

Reaching the parking lot Duo paused, "Hey Heero, would you maybe…I dunno want company for yoga?" Heero grinned, "Yeah I would."

-#-#-#-

"So how did it go? Did you like it?" Sarah looked at him expectantly it was Thursday night before the big game and both he and Duo had to work. Currently he was folding clothing with Sarah tidying the table and helping customers. "Yes, and yes I did enjoy it." He said quietly she grinned, "I know right? While you do it your like 'oh god this is going to hurt' and after you're tired and feel great." Heero nodded, Sarah was chatty and happy she had taken some getting used to but she was so nice, and helpful people couldn't help but like her.

"Oh customer, your up cutie." She said happily, smoothing the hoodie and moving to the next. Turning Heero moved to the women looking at the running gear, "Can I help you?" turning the women looked Heero in the eye. There was a moment's pause, "Heero what are you doing here?" internally Heero winced, externally he felt himself shutting down, he knew that perfectly made up face, those overly large blue eyes and the collagen injected lips. "Relena," he said stiffly visions of her cruel laughter as she moved from trying to get him, to turning the school against him. Her taunts churning in his head.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god! Don't tell me you work here!" She looked him over wearing the stores merchandise. Cackling her phone was in hand thumbs flying, "Oh wow, I got to tell everyone, big bad Heero Yuy working here. I always knew you where a fag." Sarah who'd stopped folding in order to come over and see what was happening became distressed when she saw and heard the exchange. "So queer how's the new school? Find any other perverts at that poor ass school of yours?" Enough was enough, "Ma'am can I help you?" turning blue eyes narrowed in distaste, "No I think not, I didn't know they hired gay trash here." With a sneer she turned and flounced out. "Wow…what a cunt." Sarah said using a word she hated but felt applied to what she had seen of the blonde. Heero was nodding, inside he was shaking…this had been unpleasant to say the least.

"Heero you need a minute? Go take a break, visit Duo come back in twenty its about time for your supper anyway." Nodding he moved shakily into the mall feet on auto pilot he wanted to see Duo, needed to see him. He moved to the lower level stepping into the sports shop spotting the tall figure in the striped jersey sorting boxes of shoes. He moved over to him now unsure what he wanted to say. Looking up the brunette spotted the other standing in front of him uneasily, "Hey Heero what's up?" He looked into blue eyes Heero was upset, Duo had never see him upset if he didn't know any better he would have though he was on the verge of tears. "Heero what happened?" suddenly he was by his side, "James I'm taking supper be back soon," he called to his manger as he ushered Heero out the door and into the mall.

Dazed he followed Duo's gentle guidance out of the mall and onto a bench outside. They sat in silence, Heero was thankful for that. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't know where to start. The evening was chilly, dark was approaching, but for now the sun was putting up a valiant fight. "I turned her down," he said finally softly looking at his hands. "Relena Peacecraft that is, she wanted me to be her boyfriend but I wasn't interested in her." Memories tumbled forth as he spoke, he felt Duo lean closer to him listening quietly, seriously.

"At Ashbury it was all about money, influence…if your parents where rich you where popular the richer the more popular. Relena, was…is, Queen Bee. They weren't your friends they would turn on you backstab you in an instant, and no one turned Relena down." He paused here closing his eyes slumping forward; he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What did she do?" came the soft voice Heero could see the compassion in his eyes. "She played the only card she had, she started spreading rumors I was gay. Only heir to the Yuy fortune gay, it was a scandal."

Duo winced, "I'm not sure why that is a big deal I mean there are gay couples at are school, no one really cares." Heero laughed mirthlessly, "There you have it no one cares there, but at Ashbury everyone cares. Everyone is straight looking for a rich potential mate that will improve their social standing to have the kids and the big house. The alcoholism, the loneliness and the hope that some day you can buy your sons love." He said with more passion then Duo had ever heard, "Till your son fails his classes because he refuses to be part of the system, so he plays football the sport of the 'poor' instead of rowing, or polo. So your son begins to fight back against the system, till his hates school, and home…and his life."

A single silent tear ran from a deep blue eye Duo was transfixed. Heero was giving him a glimpse into a completely different world. Just because you had money and family didn't mean happiness. He had no idea.

Heero turned to look at him smiling weakly, "Pathetic right?" Duo was seeing him at his most vulnerable, he felt weak and useless, Relena still managed to crawl under his skin. "Not at all…it's nice to know your one of us after all." Heero was confused, "One of what?" Duo slung an arm around his shoulder pulling him close, "Human."

TBC…


	7. Broken

Author's Note: So here we are next chapter and plan to post tomorrow as well. Celebration of the big game in town tomorrow out cross-town rival high schools are going to throw it down. For the record I have broken my finger before, and I set it myself it hurt like hell and it never quite healed right and I tend to break it more easily then others. Anyway enjoy chapter as always !

Fourth and Goal

7th Quarter - Broken

"Duo I need you for a minute," Heero grunted as they sat on the bench. It was a shitty day to play football the rain was pouring down turning the field into a mud bath. It was half time and they where up by a conversion, it wasn't a lot but enough to keep this game ahead. "What's up Heero?" they where both soaked through, dirty and tired running on adrenaline, "Broke a finger need you to pull it, pop is back into place." Duo looked down sure enough Heero's right index finger was at an odd angle the joint already swelling, black and blue. "Jeez Heero…" He mumbled pulling the finger, Heero felt the grinding in his finger as the misplaced bone was set into place. With a sigh of relief he grabbed the medical tape out of his locker getting Duo to help him tape up his fingers. "That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen," a pale Trowa looked at the aforementioned finger now taped and somewhat straight again.

Laughing they turned their attention to the coach's pep speech about bringing home the victory today, how it would spill into the dance tonight. It was an afternoon game, having started at 2 the whole school had been let out to watch and support the team. There wasn't a lot of pressure on them at all. Heero would be lying if he said the only thing on his mind was the game. He was worried about the dance, was Duo going? With who? With him maybe? With that in mind he turned to whisper in his ear as the coach droned on, "Hey Duo, you ummmm…going to the dance tonight?" He mumbled in his ear, Duo leaned back, "I dunno you thinking of going?" Heero swallowed, "I would if your going," He said barely audible in Duo's ear, violet eyes where fixed on the coach but he felt his face heat in a blush and unsure why. It wasn't like Heero was asking him on a date was it? They where just going as friends. "Yeah sure," he said just as soft, "But think we got a game to win first right?" Heero nodded feeling like floating, he had a date…sort of.

"Yuy, you with us?" Coach called and Heero stood slamming his helmet on, "Lets go," He said with a grunt the rest of the team yelling followed him back out onto the drenched field. Heero took several more bad hits followed by two spectacular touchdowns, the last one Duo got with an amazing game winning catch followed by a pounding so hard that Heero was currently helping him to stand and get moving off the field and out of the rain. "Did you see that Heero," he all but yelled through chattering teeth. "I got it that was an amazing catch!" Excited he groaned as Heero wrapped an arm around his waist moving off the field. "Course I had a great throw, you always know where I am going to be." He said laughing and shaking all at the same time. With the game over the cold from the later October rain was taking its toll on their overheated bodies.

Between the two of them and with Trowa and Wufei's help they got stripped and under the warm spray, Duo having problems with his shoulder. "What is it? Does it look bad?" He asked presenting Heero with his back, Heero swallowed thickly he always tried to focus on the tiles when he was in the shower with Duo they sort of had individual shower stalls the partitions only coming to about waist high. He reached out gently with his hand the one with the broken finger to probe the darkening patch on his shoulder. "Just a bruise I think," he said trying not to notice how soft his skin was, or how much he wanted to trace the curve of his spine down to…he snapped his eyes back to his own wall taking a deep breath.

"Shit, I can't lift my shoulder, can you give me a hand?" He pointed to his partially undone braid the mud running out of it. "Sure," turning he be began untangling the mass, wincing every so often as his broken finger flexed without him meaning too. He got the mass untangled, wet and began lathering when he became aware that Duo was leaning closer eyes closed in bliss, "Feels so good," he mumbled. "Didn't know you did hair too Heero." Trowa teased from the other side of Duo. "Don't envy you Heero that mane of his is ridiculous, don't know why he just doesn't cut it." Snorting Duo opened an eye glancing to Wufei, "Do you want something? I'm getting my hair done." Laughing the other two continued teasing, Heero barely listening grunting in concentration.

A half hour later found them clean in Heero's car heading for the orphanage it was still teaming down with rain. Hurrying inside they had just closed the door when the kids where on them. Chanting and yelling they danced around them until the Sisters realizing how tired they where ushered the kids into the living room with the promise of watching _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs _screaming and yelling they went with the promise of Heero and Duo watching it with them. The two went in settled on the couch the movie came on…and two exhausted teenagers where asleep within five minutes.

"Boys? Heero? Duo?" The gentle voice of Sister Helen woke them Duo had slipped in his sleep onto Heero's shoulder the other had rested his arm around the others waist. The Sisters had let them sleep as long as they dared but the two had missed dinner and they had played football that afternoon. Groggily they woke blinking owlishly around the living room. It was dark, or darker and Heero was suddenly very aware of his stomach growling hungrily.

"Sorry to wake you but we thought you'd be hungry, and we heard you won today so…" She settled a large pizza on the table, "Meatlovers," she said both smiled in delight thanking the Sister. Hungrily they began to devour Sister Helen chuckling left them to it. The boys had been watching TV when Heero glanced at his watch, "It's ten…" he suddenly realized, "We slept through most of the homecoming…" Duo looked at him a moment before laughing uproariously. "Heero…we are so lame." Nodding the pair chuckled finishing up the pizza and settling back to watch some TV before trudging up to bed, Heero settled in wishing Duo a goodnight before staring up at the ceiling…we was a little disappointed they had missed the dance, and the 'date' but still…Duo had fallen asleep cuddled up close.

-#-#-#-

"Do you have a crush on Duo?" Heero who'd been whisking egg whites suddenly staled as his heart stuttered in his chest. "W-What?" He gasped out going beet red. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me Heero," Quatre couldn't help the wide grin split his face, "And I could care less your gay," Heero raised an eyebrow at him, "Heero, I am too…and I to have a crush. Not on Duo though no worries." Heero mumbled something, "Sorry?"

"I'm not gay…I don't think."

"You don't have a crush on Duo?"

"Yes, I do."

"Last I saw Duo was a man, with all the necessary tackle."

"Well…"

"And you'd like to kiss, him, hold him, maybe bend him over in the showers." A calloused hand clamped over his mouth as a still red Heero looked at him embarrassed. Chuckling Quatre smiled as the hand moved away. "Pretty sure that makes you gay," Sighing the other finished his Crème Brule's spreading the mixture into his ramekins. "I just like Duo…no one else man or women." He said in his quiet deep voice. Quatre smiled dreamily. "You Heero, are a most interesting person."

The weird conversation haunted Heero all through the day and into practice, was he gay? He'd been questioning his sexuality since Relena had been so admit he was gay, after all she had been beautiful why hadn't he wanted her? He looked at Wufei and Trowa feeling nothing but simple friendship, they where good looking guys. Tall, buff, and handsome…yet he felt nothing. Duo however, he glanced through his grill to where the taller teen stood, his eyes following the muscles in his arms moving as he flexed them getting ready to line up the curve of his muscled thigh under the spandex of his pants.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, he felt something when he looked at Duo alright…and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from him. Grunting he leaned down calling the play he caught the snap ignoring the throb of his still healing broken finger.

Practice finished the boys sat as the Coach gave the usual talk about improvements the latest wins in the area before on to…"Well boys we are doing very well this year and since we are advancing we are going to have to do some road games…and in order to do that we need to do some fund raising." There was a murmur as they looked at each other, "Like what Sir?" asked one, Heero was looking at Duo who seemed to be thinking hard. "Well I leave it up to you to come up with some good ideas but we need to get going on it soon." Nodding they all started talking at once, Duo grinning spoke up "I have an idea," there was a snort of derision from Trevor; Heero gave a warning grunt. He and Trevor had not been seeing eye to eye, and the asshole business he was pulling had gotten worse lately, he was treading thin ice with Heero.

"What you got Duo?" grinning excited he outlined his plan, "We make up jars, and set them out for the entire school and everyone donates money to the jar. Each jar will represent something, like the team cutting their hair into mowhawks or dyeing it maybe, or maybe having to wear girls clothing for a day." The coach was nodding looking thoughtful, "I like it! Everyone think up something you can put a jar up for and we will use the top five suggestions."

Nodding they where dismissed for the night standing they where halted by the rather loud voice of Trevor, "Yeah our Captain," he said stressing the word, "Comes up with a great idea well done," there was murmured growls and warning from Trowa to shut it. "What? This is bullshit the Captain should be the quarterback!" face red in anger he glared at Duo, Heero stepped to his side, "So? Your not QB anymore." He said softly deadly, "No but I should be! Your nothing, just some hot shot come in here." Clearly he'd thought a lot about this, his three buddies standing beside him "I should be captain, and the quarterback! Not faggot and his ass buddy here."

That did it, Heero stepped forward and with one fluid movement punched him square in the nose. There was a cry from Trevor as the crunch of his nose breaking sent him to his knees. The rest of the team cheered as Heero looked to the other three, "Anything to add?" he asked threatening, all three lifted there arms in surrender. Turning he walked away the rest of the team following clapping him on the back Heero walking stiffly fell in step with Duo, "Thanks Heero, for standing up for me." He whispered softly, "No problem," He said through gritted teeth, Duo looked at him, "Break your finger again?"

"Sure did,"

"Same place?"

"Probably."

"Want me to set it or want to get real medical attention?" Heero chuckled, "You setting it should be fine." Laughing they followed the others out.

TBC..


	8. Revelation

Author's Note: Got to get this up and going, sorry for not posting as quick as I should. I mean the darn story is done just got to get it going. That and I'm working on my horror one that I need to get an ending on, bah anyway I am whining. Enjoy my fluff sports piece!

Fourth and Goal

8th Quarter - Revelation

"Heero you and Duo should totally do a Lady Gaga lip sync!" Heero raised an eyebrow not saying a word. He'd asked Sarah for some ideas on how to fund raise for the upcoming games she had thought the idea of people donating to the jar with what they want to see the best idea she'd heard. "You and Duo could dress up like her and maybe do a mash up of her songs. They would love it!" Heero considered, he would run the idea by Duo. "So how long have you two been together?" Taken off guard by the comment he dropped the shirt he was hanging, "We aren't together…" he said picking up the shirt and settling it on the rack, "Oh no? You took are like inseparable and a totally adorable couple." Laughing Heero blushed, "No, we are just good friends." Sarah winked, "Sure but Heero little advice? Sometimes you just need to go for what you want."

Heero thought about what she had said, she was absolutely right. He needed to go for what he wanted. He began to formulate a plan and the first was to see if Duo was at all inclined to feel that way towards him…he had to do some research. So absorbed in his plan he was even more withdrawn then usual, "Your finger ok?" Duo asked quietly as Heero guided the car onto his street. "Yeah," he said distractedly as he pulled up in front of the drive. "You ummm…staying over tonight?" It was chilly early November night, and since the first night he'd stayed over he'd been over practically every night since. Heero was distracted he needed to do some research, "Not tonight have some work to do," he mumbled missing the look of hurt on his face. "Ok, see you tomorrow?" Heero gave a brief smile, "Course." Nodding he headed up the steps as Heero headed home practically running for the computer.

Across town in a now lonely attic room Duo glanced to the other small bed in his room. The bed was unmade, clothing piled on top, Heero, he'd been slowly moving clothing in lately having stayed over so often. Sighing he rolled in bed staring up at the ceiling he had been upset by Heero's indifference tonight he really shouldn't Heero was just normally quiet and indifferent. "Except with me…" Sighing he lashed out with his feet kicking the covers off with an angry grunt. Why was he so upset? So what if Heero wasn't over…wasn't with him all the time. He was acting like a girl…or an upset girlfriend. Sitting bolt upright he groaned loudly why hadn't he seen it before?

Heero was gorgeous, he loved spending time with him, talking with him, looking at him…he was sad when they where apart and looked forward to see him everyday. "Oh god, I have a crush on Heero."

-#-#-#-

"Contact make physical contact with them," Heero looked at the notes he scribbled in his notebook once more, he was sitting in front of Duo's checking his notes once more before starting the day. "Appearance," he looked at himself in the mirror, he'd taken a lot of time with his look today he'd researched men's fashion magazines…style types. He had planned it very carefully. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car heading for the house. He knocked hearing the kids already, knowing better then to wait he pushed open the door calling out. The kids seeing him screamed in happiness coming over to maul him around laughing he helped the Sisters corner them to finish getting them dressed.

Duo appeared fresh from the shower and looking gorgeous today. In nothing more the blue jeans, black t-shirt and the hoodie Heero had given him. "Morning," he called spotting Heero pausing when he finally got a good look at the other. Heero had been wearing more casual clothing lately, but today it was jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly, hugging his ass lovingly. The t-shirt he wore was tight, oh so very tight. He grabbed Patrick tossing him over his shoulder like nothing, and Duo watched his biceps flex. Closing his eyes he swallowed, Heero wasn't making it easy on him.

The troops lined up Heero and Duo got their backpacks on and set, "Duo? A word?" Sister Helen took him aside, "What's up?"

"Duo there is a couple coming to meet the twins this afternoon after school, and also a couple coming to meet little Andrew." Duo nodded a strange mix of happy and sad, these sorts of meeting where great but he always missed the kids. "That's great," Helen nodded, "Of course I just wanted to give you the heads up." Duo thanked her and the boys headed out the kids in tow.

Dropping them off they waved before heading to their own school. Dejected Duo moved slower then usual, quieter. "What's wrong?" Heero asked softly, there was no asking if there was something wrong but a knowledge of things being out of sorts. "The baby and the twins have adoption interviews tonight." Heero looked at him, "Isn't that good?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"So why so sad?" there was a hesitation, "It always feels like I'm losing some of my family." Heero took a breath wrapping an arm around the taller boys shoulder pulling him close, "You'll always have me," he said softly in the early morning mist. The smell of fall was in the air, and the night frost was disappearing in the sun. It was a moment that Heero would later look back on as the turning point in their relationship but it was almost as if something had changed some line crossed and they could never go back…for better or worse they where headed for something new.

The day was filled for both teens, hectic early schedules that had them jumping until lunch when Heero finally remembered to offer his suggestion for what they could have as one of the jar ideas. It was met by a round of laughs, "Oh god what a great idea Heero!" Quatre cackled with glee, "We can glam you guys up," Duo was thinking, "Do you think people would pay to see that?" there was a snort of diversion from the blonde, "Are you kidding me? Two of the hottest boys in school scantly clad, drag, dancing…people would pay a ton to see that." Wufei and Trowa where grinning like loons, "Who gave you that idea?" Heero shrugged, "Girl I work with." Duo looked at him, "Which one? Sarah?" Laughing Heero nodded, "How'd you know?"

"She's a weird girl," They all laughed groaning when the bell rang and they had to head off to afternoon classes.

Duo's day did not improve he was assigned a big final project in exercise science that was due before the Christmas holidays, his mind was distracted at practice with thoughts of how the adoption interviews where going. Usually Friday nights he looked forward too, it was movie night with Heero. The coach had been on board with Heero's suggestion for one of the jars, as well as a team karaoke, 'buy a player for a day', singing candy grams, and moustache growing. "I'll set it up guys," laughing they had headed out all but Duo who'd rushed through shower and a change, "Wait up Duo," Heero called chasing after him. "You ok?" the pair headed back to the orphanage, "I am….I'm…." he paused, "I'm glad you're here."

The interview had gone well both couples excited to adopt the kids and the paper work had been put in motion by next week they would be in their new homes. It was joyous news, but sad. Duo sat curled in on himself on the couch near Heero as they watched _The Blindside _a great movie. Heero glanced at the brown head near his lap, if he could maybe…reaching out he gently pulled Duo's head into his lap holding his breath unconsciously. Waiting for the other to reject him, say no. It never came Duo snuggled in close, a gentle callused hand stroking the soft, thick hair something was on Duo's mind and Heero wasn't going to push he'd tell him when he was ready.

The movie ended and they flipped back to the TV watching some late night show. "They never wanted me," He said suddenly into the quiet. Heero had been dozing warmed by the hot body beside him. "The older you get the less likely you'll be adopted they want babies." The soft stroking hand began again moving to settle on his neck gently messaging, comforting and warm. "I just never had any luck…those around me adopted and before I knew it I was ten then twelve, and after twelve it's all over." Heero said nothing, "So I stay here and help out where I can…and I sometimes wonder maybe what it could have been like." He snorted, "Pathetic right?" echoing Heero's own words several weeks before. "Never," he mumbled smoothing a loose curl away from the furrowed brow.

"I'm sort of glad, if you had…maybe would have never met you." Heero blushed as violet eyes looked at him surprised. Duo's smile, his real smile appeared for the first time that day, "Yeah…yeah Heero your right. Didn't know if you believed in fate and destiny." Shaggy hair obscured his face, "Not really…maybe…" he said quietly laughing Duo turned kneeling beside Heero he hugged him, "Thanks," he said softly trying not to make it obvious he was enjoying the embrace far more then friendship. Heero in much the same boat was sad when it ended and the two trudged up the stairs to the their separate beds.

-#-#-#-

"Oh my god I didn't think it would actually work…" Duo looked at the large jar filled with money and not just change but bigger bills. "It's been crazy, mostly girls," Jim pointed to the jar that as almost full, "We had to empty it once already and there was over a thousand in it." Heero felt his jaw drop. "We are making a fortune!" Toby added, he and Jim had been sitting with the jars today it was only day three since they had been out and it was already clearly looking like the public wanted to see Heero and Duo make a fool of themselves.

"I guess we better start learning some dance moves…" Duo muttered to Heero as the watched a cluster of giggling girls stuff several twenties and tens into the jar. The taller teen groaned "Maybe the girls can help us." Laughing Heero nodded, "They'd love that…oh and I have a question to ask you tonight." Duo said with a wink, Heero looked at him surprised, "I need you help with something if that's ok?" Heero nodded tongue tied, "Pretty sure Heero would let you strip him naked and dance to Lady Gaga in front of the school. Oh wait…" Trowa and Wufei laughed heartily at Quatre's comment Heero and Duo both blushed.

"No Heero," Lillian was exasperated, "Like this!" she swung her hips and Duo and Heero cracked up. The Sisters covered there mouths trying to surpass their giggles, Lillian and Rose where trying to teach the boys to dance they had Lady Gaga blaring on the speakers and Alex trying to be like his older counter parts had decided to learn to dance as well. Stopping the giggling fits the boys tried to swing their hips in imitation Heero grabbed Lillian "My poker face," he sang along dancing with her as she laughed widely throwing her arms around his neck singing aloud as well. Duo felt lighter then he had in a while, it'd been quit without the twins and Andrew around the other three had been feeling very low.

They practiced dancing a little longer before dinner was ready and they ate, Wednesday night was spaghetti night. The kids fed settled, the dishes done Heero and Duo collapsed at the kitchen table, "Didn't know dancing was so tiring," Heero joked wringing a smile from the tired Duo. "You mentioned wanting my help with something?" he added nervously, he'd been waiting for this conversation all day. Violet eyes looked at him blankly, apparently Duo had forgotten. "Oh right yes! I would like to borrow your body." Heero who'd been drinking milk began to sputter and cough. "You ok?" Duo gave him a solid whack on the back. Pitching forward he nodded, "Uh yeah." Duo nodded, "Right I should explain, I got my final big project for my exercise science class right?" Heero nodded, "I wanted to use you as my subject, your muscle tone is great and you've broken bones." Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"I'm not explaining this well," He pulled a notebook towards him and began to sketch on it, "The class is a lot about the human body and how it performs under stress, pressure, during sports etc. I want to create a poster sort of person shaped with pictures of muscles grouping i.e. pictures of your muscle groupings." Heero looked at his arms, "You sure?" Duo grabbed his arm, "Heero look, flex your arm," he did so feeling the cotton on his shirt pull tight. "I can see all your arm muscles clearly, here's your deltoid," he poked just under his shoulder, "This is your brachialis, and your bicep." He traced the swollen curve that bulged along his arm, "And this is your brachioradialis," he poked the large muscle along his forearm. "This little felloe is your extensor carpi radialis but that's getting a bit technical I just wanted to show you how perfect you are for a subject. "

Heero had been enjoying the soft fingers touching his arm, and if Duo wanted to look at his body…"So what the part about the broken bones?" Duo ginned, "I want to add copies of the x-rays of your ribs and finger, well you'll have to get an x-ray of your finger." Heero looked at the swollen black and blue digit, "If it will help, they'll put a splint on it though." Duo laughed, "I'll help you get it off before the game." Nodding Duo spread his arms out, "All yours then." Duo grinned, "Perfect I'll get my digital camera."

TBC..


	9. Gaga

Author's Note: This is one of those chapters that began with a single image that popped into my head one day and I couldn't shake it. So how do I fit the image of Heero wearing ridiculous Lady Gaga clothing. Here it is, or at least the best I can do. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope I got the imagery down on it. Also sorry for not posting these things as fast as I should I get distracted by new stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these songs they all belong to Lady Gaga…maybe no idea maybe she stole them. But for now they are hers and she sings them so please don't sue.

Fourth and Goal

9th Quarter - Gaga

"How do you do it? Honestly Heero this cake it like perfect…it looks like something from the food network." Quatre looked at the pink frosted, white butter cream cake Heero had made in foods. "I am failing this class, and you are getting 100% life is not fair." Grunting from where he sat with his head buried in his hands he peaked an eye at Quatre. The blonde was still working, Heero was still in his flour dusted apron the pink and yellow hair tie he sported from his store was holding the front of his hair out of his eyes while he'd been baking.

"How's the crush going? Made any headway?" there was a shake of his head the small ponytail bobbed as moved. "Lame, well maybe when your dancing tomorrow he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Heero groaned, the fund raiser had ended yesterday and with a whopping five thousand made in total the majority of it had gone to see Duo and Heero dance in front of the whole school Friday afternoon. "It'll be great, have a lot of fun and we can watch it on youtube later." Laughing he nudged Heero off his stool, "Buck up Heero it can only get better…besides I want some cake."

Heero dragged through the day, practice, and work nervous…more nervous then he could remember being. "We'll be fine tomorrow," Duo encouraged as they drove home that night, "You staying over?" he asked Heero nodded, "Thought maybe little more practice?" Duo nodded serious, "Good idea…how did we get into this?" Heero shook his head, "For the team," he said and Duo nodded he was right it was for the team they where are a winning streak six wins so far and the big Championship was fast approaching. End of November and it would all be over. First thing though they had to get through this performance.

-#-#-#-

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…." Heero and Duo had never been so nervous in their lives they stood backstage waiting. "You ready Duo?" Heero asked swallowing thickly, they had practiced and sorted out something but whether they could pull this off. The entire school was in the auditorium chanting and calling out for the performance to begin "Here we go," Heero whispered, "Presenting Heero and Duo…" Jim cried and the lights dimmed Heero stumbled to centre stage in the dark not used to walking in high heels. He stopped waiting as the music came up, his heart thumping in his throat…

_Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?_

The lights came up and the crowed went wild, Heero stood center stage wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs and caution tape wound all around his body, topped off by some scraggly blonde wig they had fished out of the trunk. He tired to remember the actions moving his arms and shuffling forward on the high heels before kicking them off as the crowed screamed again.

_Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
_

Camera's flashed, the girls screamed and Heero sort of rolled with it, it was almost like football sort of a high. When he threw that perfect pass, won the game and Duo was smiling at him through his grill.

_K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

The lights went down again and another song started up, Heero hurried back stage as Duo took center stage.

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

The lights came up and the crowd cat called, screaming and cheering as Duo dressed in an all in one black leotard, his hair loose and flowing about his body did his part. He was wearing one of his football gloves, and had a weird little hat they had found in some chests at the orphanage much of their costumes had come from there the Sisters had amassed quite the collection for the kids dress up over the years.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Heero quickly pulled off the tape pulling on his next costume wincing at the tight material constricted his rather wide body. Breathing shallow, reminding himself he didn't have to wear it for long.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face._

The lights went down and they changed places again. As the music started and Heero reappeared center stage wearing some grayish bathing suit that you could see his briefs in. Knee highs he'd ripped pulling on and a to small leather jacket that probably a kids size and came up to his elbows. Still wearing the ugly wig and some broken sunglasses that that flipped up.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

The crowd loved it ate it up as he walked the stage forgoing the damn heels and just sort of moving. They where still screaming in happiness. The camera's where still going and he could vaguely see the football team front row center cheering them on.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just thrust that stick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Lights and music came down time for the big finale, Heero hurried back passing Duo as he returned to the stage once more.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

The lights came up and Duo was in the best costume yet, red spandex pants they had found, and thick red ribbon wrapped around his chest and face. His hair was still long swinging about his hips as he attempted to walk in red heels lip syncing to the song. Heero quickly shimmed into his last outfit plastic wrap complete with those weird 'x' of tape across his nipples shuffling out he joined Duo on stage to the absolute delight of crowd.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

The lights went nuts and Heero and Duo tried to get their moves together sort of running into each other but laughing at their own antics.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Gearing up they started to do the little claw thing she did in the music video's and in Heero's estimation the best part of the song.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

The music stopped they struck a pose together back to back, and the lights lit up behind them throwing them into shadowy figures. Before going out all together, the crowd roared as if they had just scored a winning touch down. The lights came up, the student body was on its feet cheering as the pair took a bow waving to everyone. Laughing they waved as they headed back stage, "We did awesome Heero!" Duo called over the cheers and cries still going on.


	10. Help

Author's Note: Here we go, only three more chapters after this, including a lemon that I am a big fan of. So here it is, sorry haven't finished posting been working on a new sci-fi ish sort of fic another action adventure. Kind of tossing around the idea of a zombie fic not sure if I could do it, but an interesting idea not going to lie.

Fourth and Goal

10th Quarter - Help

His heart was thumping with excitement, blood pounding and rushing, high from his performance. Heero stared at Duo he was gorgeous with his hair unbraided, the shredded leggings that offered tantalizing glimpses of well muscles calves and thighs. Throwing caution to the wind he did something he'd been dying to do for weeks leaning forward he awkwardly kissed poorly applied lipstick lips. It was brief, tender, and over just as fast as it began.

Heero realized what he'd done with a jolt, he looked at Duo wide eyed, a deer in headlights. "I.." he began not knowing what to say and thinking that Duo was going to turn tail at any moment. Violet eyes where staring at him, "Heero…" reaching towards him they where interrupted by Jimmy barging through the curtain and yelling loudly. "That was awesome, you guys rocked the house." Both jumped guiltily looking at their teammate. "Something wrong?" Jimmy asked pausing, "Nope, not at all…just damn uncomfortable in these tight pants." Duo joked sounding rather flat to Heero but Jimmy seemed to accept it. "Well done guys," they called heading back to change.

Things where hectic, unable to talk about what had happened they where hurried out to the practice field. With everyone around there was nothing to say, it was the longest football practice of his life followed by the longest shower, social team visit and finally they where alone walking towards Duo's home.

Heero Yuy was scared, he didn't know what to do, did he deny his crush? Did he man up and admit it? Did he beg Duo to forget it and just remain friends? "Heero?" Came the soft pensive voice, "Y-yes…" he said just as soft. "Can I ask you about earlier? Why you did that?" Heero swallowed thickly moment of truth time did he come clean or not? "Cause…umm…because I like you…" he finished in a voice no louder then a whisper. Duo was silent a moment. "I think I like you to Heero." He said again softly. Heero who'd been waiting for a rejection stumbled a little, "Beg pardon." He asked softly, "I like you too Heero," he said again with a small shy smile. Grinning Heero gently grabbed long slender fingers with his own thicker ones, walking hand in hand towards the orphanage each flushed red.

-#-#-#-

"You are shitting me…" Heero mumbled looking at the final schedule, they where to play Ashbury this week… "What? Duo leaned over him looking at the paper, resting his chin on his shoulder pads. Violet eyes rolled across the paper the coach had just handed Heero, the wind trying to whip it from his hands. "Your old school…" Duo said softly looking at Heero compassionately. "You going to be ok?" Nodding Heero crumpled it up, "Yup and we are going to win to." Duo looked at him a slow smile, one just for him crossing his face. They where a grand total of three days into there sort of budding relationship, having done some cuddling and kissing they where still painfully shy when it came to this new level of intimacy in their relationship.

Training, work, and homework had put a crimp in their alone time Duo's volleyball season had started already with special training. Despite his continued battles with the volleyball coach Duo, had maintained his position on the football team. Agreeing to take on extra training and workouts in preparation for the upcoming season. Heero had tagged along with him to the gym, to work out or go to his yoga class, on his own while Duo practiced with the team. Quatre had been right, Duo was phenomenal at volleyball…he was beyond good, and there wasn't a doubt in Heero's mind he was going places with it.

"Well, no point worrying now…got all week to do that." Duo laughed, "Good! New plays to learn." Groaning he pulled his helmet on, "Alright lets run'em." Heero had promised to work more on the project tonight and he was looking forward to this work session, almost naked with Duo… new relationship. They had decided to take it slow see where things go, but Heero could always hope for a make out session. He loved kissing, and cuddling…who would have thought.

Practice was brutal, the offense was having trouble getting the new plays together and Trowa had done his part to make Heero's life miserable. Sore, muddy, and grumpy Heero limped his way off the field. Only cheering when they where walking the now familiar route to the house. "I feel bad always staying over," Heero said pulling his coat up against the wind. "No worries, the Sisters love having you around your such a help with the kids…and I think they get lonely when the kids start leaving." Nodding Heero brushed the mittened hand of Duo with his bare one, throwing caution to the wind he grasped it as they walked the last little way to the house.

Up the stairs and inside to the holler of the kids enjoying themselves, it was the usual routine of dinner, play time, bath and bed. Heero had taken over helping Helen and Emily giving Duo time to catch up on homework. Followed by some repair work to the bathroom a leaking facet, clogged drain…straight forward stuff. It was an hour or so later when Duo hunted him down. "Ready for some work?" Nodding put the tools away following Duo up to his room. "I want some close ups, " Getting him stripped down to his underwear he was all business. "Arm out…flex please?" he focused his camera, snapping the picture he looked at the viewer screen with a soft 'hmmm…" Heero sat patiently as Duo went thorough what he had to do. It was an hour into his work and Duo had him laying on his stomach as he worked looking at his back taking pictures of the muscles, getting Heero to flex and hold them. The warm body above him, the soft hands on him, and the comfy bed tugged at his tired body.

Duo knew the second he fell asleep and his breathing evened out. When no muscles flexed at his softly asked command he knew he was down for the count. Sighing he set the camera aside, Heero put in a hard day, the new plays relied heavily on him. Duo felt a little guilt at how hard he'd been pushing him, he was far and away the best player they had and he and the coach wanted that championship bad. "You've come so far though…" Duo muttered gently tracing the little wings on his shoulder blades…"You still have so much further to go…your going to be a bright star Heero," Laying down beside him, he felt a large arm settle across him pulling him close. Closing his eyes he rested close inhaling his warm scent. "I just hope you'll remember me, when that star takes off." He mumbled yawning maybe sleep was a good idea.

-#-#-#-

It was a crisp clear November afternoon, the sun was surprisingly warm as Heero stepped off the bus in front of the well manicured lawn. The school was an old fashioned 'rustic' building, sort of a façade for the elite. "So how's it feel to be back?" Trowa stepped off the bus behind him squinting in the sun to looking around, "Meh," Heero muttered the aviators sliding off his nose, "Dude what is with the hair lately?" Wufei grabbed the ponytail holding Heero's bangs out of his face, it was bright pink elastic today with Namaste symbol "Keeps my eyes clear," he said not the least bit embarrassed by the tail bobbing on top of his head. "Your one to talk," Duo gave the other a sharp pull on his own ponytail. Before throwing his own long braid over his shoulder.

Laughing they jostled each other, insulting and yelling good naturedly they moved towards the large stadium, "Wow…" muttered Trowa looking around as students in the yard turned to give them their attention sneers firmly in place. "Ignore them," Heero muttered looking away feeling good about himself, he could careless what they thought. He was walking through the sunshine equipment in hand with three people who where far and away his best friends. "Heero did you wear that uniform with that little bow tie thing?" Trowa asked looking at the figures lining up to stare. "Yeah?" he said wondering where he was going with that, "Know how I know your gay?" the auburn haired teen said Heero started to laugh, joined by Duo as the tall teen leaned against him. "Shut up Tro, we got a game to win focus," Still laughing they where followed by the rest of the team into the change room.

"Nice facilities," Wufei muttered as they started stripping down and gearing up. Heero was jazzed up more then he should be for a game, he knew he had to calm down he was facing not just another team but the whole school. Stripping down he got on his spandex and bent in half taking a deep breath he spread his feet going into warrior one. Little yoga to calm his mind, "Nice form Heero," Duo said joining him they went through some stretches using another sometimes as props. "How do you two bend like that?" Trowa and Wufei where watching them moving through their poses. Grinning Duo leaned against Heero as the twisted around each other. Loosened up Heero rolled muscles, and his arms. "Ready?" Duo asked as they suited up and settled in waiting for the coach's normal speech. "That yoga work?" Jimmy asked, looking at Heero who looked calm and ready to do battle. "Yeah, it really does." He said the rest of the team nodded, so their quarterback worked at a Nameste and did yoga…he was still the best player they had.

"Alright boys, I don't want to add pressure to you but we need this game to face Evergreen, in the Championship." They all nodded, "Also there are some big name scouts out there today looking," There was mutters and glances at one another, Duo glanced at Heero "This is your chance," he whispered looking at him with a smile. Heero nodded slowly, "Yeah but I got a game to win, not impress some scouts." Duo gave him a wide smile, standing Heero gave a yell, time to go.

The reception was not a warm one, the majority of fans where for the home team and as Heero ran an eye across the sea of faces he recognized most of them. One in particular on her phone was looking at him, with that smug bitch face of hers. "Is that the one?" Heero hadn't realized he'd stopped running standing on the sidelines. He nodded mutely looking away and down, amazed how just seeing her made his stomach ache and his head hurt. "Forget about her, your better then that." He said softly putting a hand on his shoulder turning he looked at the open honest face, there wasn't a sneer, or a hateful look. Just Duo, beautiful Duo, Heero reached out gently touching his cheek, "Your right lets go."

Brief jog, little more stretching and soon he was standing centerfield with Duo looking at the faces of his old team mates. "Well, well…" came the mutter form Steve the number one quarterback for Ashbury, "Bringing your poor team here Heero?" Not even looking at them Duo called it winning the kick and choosing to receive. Steve gave his parting shot. "Watch your back Yuy," he called grunting Heero turned away. Duo and Heero jogged back to the side pulling on helmets as they went. "Bring it on," Heero yelled as the receiving team lined up for the kick and the game was on.


	11. Reckoning

Author's Note: Forgot to post this yesterday, getting to involved with my other two stories. Got a fluff piece and also got a sc-fi one. That is pretty cool not going to lie. Be on the look out. For now however back to our sweet boys as we draw ever closer to that moment, we all been waiting for (next chapter I promise). Please enjoy, I always do.

Fourth and Goal

11th Quarter – Reckoning 

They where loosing, three touchdowns down and they needed to get it together the defense was shutting Heero down every time. He'd gotten sacked more times then he'd care to admit getting up and going again every time. He was pretty sure he was bruised head to toe, "Come on! We need one, just one damn touchdown before the half!" Duo yelled furious around his mouth guard. Nodding the sweaty, and dirty team nodded "Ok Heero…new play you can right?" Nodding they broke lining up, Wufei taking the snap handing it off to Heero on the far outside, the defense didn't know which way to run. Confused Heero planted a shoulder in the ass who'd been on him all afternoon dropping him before turning and firing on the fly to Duo who like that first day caught the perfect spiral in a roll crossing the line and bringing the score up.

Cheering they converged on the laughing brunette as the clock ran down and the half came to and end. "Beautiful!" Heero yelled as they jogged back into the change room for the pep talk, water, and the game plan for the second. Above the crowd in a special box sat the scouts form almost fifteen different colleges, many of them had come to see Ashbury, a place known to produce at least one worth while player however the buzz today was number five on the other side Yuy. The boy was not only a quick thinker he was fast, he had a cannon for an arm, and he was big…solid and could take a serious pounding. "I want him," muttered one scout, before another piped up. "The hell, I want him." The argument went on between the two for a while the others wondering what they saw…by the end of the game however they would all be fighting for rights to the court Heero Yuy.

"They keep shutting Heero down! You need to get in there and hold them. Protect him, and you need to shut down that other one Bowmen on the other side. He's got a decent arm, but if your coming at him he gets confused freezes up." The coach was right Steve couldn't think on his feet like Heero could, he could memorize and move but that was it he couldn't make the snap decisions and that was why Heero was the better quarterback. Duo could see in their faces on the other side they where seeing a new Heero, one who had the game time, the will, and the drive. He was scary to mess with.

Half time over they jogged onto the field hearing the screams of laughter the audience pointing to the jumbo screen where a video was playing. Turing it took Heero a moment to recognize the figure wearing the trashy blonde wig and caution tape…it was him, the video they had made to raise money. He stilled looking from the video to his teammates to the audience laughing and pointing, searching out the one face…Relena looking smug once more. "Relena…" he mumbled. Feeling his face turn red in embarrassment.

"That's my favorite," Jimmy said nudging Heero, "The little hand claws," he imitated it the team began to laugh following along and Heero grinning like a loon followed them laughing it was great to have friends who would stand by you. "Asses," Wufei muttered looking at the student population, "Which one was it?" he asked Duo softly looking to the crowd, they where playing with fire fucking around with Heero. "Relena," Duo muttered softly, "Heero jilted her," the other said softly. "Really…imagine that." Dark eyes took on a malicious glint, "I think I know a little something." He muttered, pulling his helmet he turned back to the game. As the whistle blew they took the line once more Heero knew it was going to be an uphill battle.

His prediction proved correct, Heero was so tired he sat panting on the bench softly taking slow deep breaths his chest hurt again that last hit was a little harder then necessary they had caught up. It was a dead heat as the clock ticked down on the fourth. "You ok," Duo asked looking at his boyfriend, who was sitting with his head between his legs breathing slowly, "Yeah," came the soft reply, the coach was beside himself on the line waving his arms agitated. "Damn it we need that ball!" Heero looked up grunting he stood snapping on his helmet, "Put me in I'll recover it." Heero patted the coach on the back taking the field. Trowa looked at him in surprise as he joined the huddle, "Bowman is mine," the sweaty overly tired teen said, laughing Trowa took his position "All yours." The snap came and Heero launched clearing the two guards and crashing Steve to the ground with a punishing blow.

The ball slipped free dancing across the grass only to have Trowa fall on it for the recovery. Standing Heero grunted down as Steve moaned in the grass, turning he walked away letting his teammate pick him off the field mostly carrying him the side moaning. "Nice hit," Trowa gave him a tap on the head, "Now get us a touchdown right." Nodding they took up offense position again the coach calling the final play, one shot to do this. "First and goal Yuy!" He yelled, "Bring it home!"

Up in the booth the scouts where on their feet, the drama was huge. "He sacked that kids ass hard," nodding another man looked at the other. "Yuy is a seriously brutal."

"Alright boys, this is it." Heero turned to Duo, "I only got one left in me, you ready?" He asked his shoulder was throbbing from the punishment he'd taken today, "Bring it," one last line, Heero felt time slow he breathed deep, moving in slow motion. Pushing away his throbbing shoulder pain he yelled the play to his line, the ball was in his hands and just as the tackle was coming for him he saw Duo and fired before he was crushed once more.

It was a bad hit, pulling him down by his face mask, coupled with an extra kick to his head, Heero was dazed laying bruised, exhausted, and just pissed off on the ground. "Come on," Trowa and Wufei where pulling him up slowly, Heero groaned "Tell me we won," Duo was buried under the pile of bodies celebrating he victory. "We won," Trowa said, "He got the touchdown but you won the game." Grinning Heero staggered a little as they let him go, "Easy…" Wufei muttered, "I saw the kick to the head you ok?" Nodding he winced, "Why do I always end up hurt," He mumbled laughing they hauled him along only to be way laid by a group of men with clipboards, phones, and polo shirts sporting college team logos. "Mr. Yuy we want you," began one followed by another each shouting louder then the last. Wincing Heero held his head, "Ok fine, you can send your offers," He muttered pushing through them. Nodding they quickly flipped open their phones while Heero staggered into the change room.

Sitting down he was besieged by the team medic checking his eyes, followed by prodding the lump on his head "Minor concussion, Heero don't sleep for a while ok?" Nodding he frowned easier said then done all be wanted to do was sleep, Duo was suddenly there, "What's wrong?" he whispered "Mild concussion, got to keep him up for at least six hours." Duo was nodding seriously, "I'm ok," he mumbled as he began stripping down groaning in pleasure when Duo and Wufei taped his ice pack on his shoulder. "You going to shower smelly," Duo touched him his good shoulder softly urging him to the warm spray. Grumbled he staggered after him, "Slave driver," he mumbled.

Clean they headed back out for the bus ignoring the jeers and taunts from the bitter home team crowd standing around. "Faggot," came the call from the back of the group, they parted as Relena stepped forward. Heero raised an eyebrow he was sore and tired but he'd played a hell of a game and everyone recognized that except for…"So how is it you came up here from your poor-"

"Shut up and walk away," Heero said low and menacing, "Your ugly inside and out Relena, but I'm over this walk away." He turned, colour high in her face, it twisted into something hateful. "Think your so good Yuy, your nothing but a fucking little boy lover…" Duo turned sick of the vile she was spewing opening his mouth to let her have it he felt soft lips settle on his. The kiss was slow, and sweet and far to brief, "Let it go, I have." Heero whispered Duo smiled and the team cat called making the pair blush, turning Hero looked at Relena, "Thanks Relena if I hadn't left never would have met Duo." Leaving the speechless, embarrassed girl sputtering as the crowed laughed at her.

"Well that was dramatic, when did you two hook up?" Duo laughed as Heero sat holding his sore head, "About a week ago," Duo said colour high Wufei and Trowa grinned, "Good on you," with that they where pulling away cheering their fearless leader and there quarterback with the arm that couldn't miss.

-#-#-#-

Duo was upset. Heero couldn't figure out what was bugging him. It had been a hectic week since the big win, double practice, coupled with busy school work. Duo had barely talked to him, instead throwing soulful looks his way before completely ignoring him it was frustrating. The big game was Saturday afternoon and it was Friday evening, practice was called early due to the miserable rain. Heero seized the opportunity as the team headed in, "Hey hang back." Heero said, the wind was picking up, the rain was freezing and the two where wearing their spandex but it was still biting cold.

"What's up?" Duo said softly looking everywhere but at Heero once they where alone. "You, what's going on Duo you've barely talked all week." He said trying to get violet eyes to focus on him. "Nothing," he mumbled turning away. "No it's not 'nothing' what?" Duo tried to shrug Heero's hand off, but the other was persistent. "Won't let you go-" he started before flashing violet eyes turned to him, Heero had never seen Duo angry…it was breath taking. His braid was soaked coming loose and clinging to his face, eyes deepening in anger swirled an dark dangerous violet. "You Heero! You have offers banging down your door and you don't care!" Blue eyes blinked in confusion, "You have the world at your fingertips every college wants you…you can have anything including the NFL." Chest heaving he rounded on the slightly shorter teen. "Everything, an education, money and you don't care! I would kill for that!" Heero was stunned his mouth dropping open, this was it? Jealously? Something wasn't right. "And?" Heero pressed, Duo tore away from him, "And you have everything why would….why would you want me." He finished in a voice no louder then a whisper.

Heero raised an eyebrow at that, so this was what it was all about. Reaching out he pulled Duo close holding him tightly feeling him tremble whether from the cold or emotion he didn't know, "Is that what you think?" He asked softly in his ear, "Duo I didn't care about football until I met you…actually I didn't care about a lot of stuff until I met you." He pressed a soft kiss smiling when he felt strong arms circle him holding tightly to the back of his jersey. "I don't care where I play football…I just want to be with you." Duo froze squeezing him tight, "You mean?" Heero nodded, "I mean I'm waiting to see where you go, I know you want to go into sports therapy so waiting to see where you're going. If that's ok." Heero said softly, Duo pulled away blinking slowly in the rain, "I was afraid you where going to leave me." Duo said quietly,

Heero shook his head, "Naw pretty sure you're stuck with me." He said softly before kissing cold blue tinged lips. The rain and wind whipped at them, parting Heero rested his forehead against Duo's "That was it? You've been worried about this all week? We have a championship game, and your worried about me leaving." Laughing he pulled him close with one last harsh kiss. "Duo, I think I love you." He said, Duo looked a him surprised, Heero was confessing in the middle of a November storm looking utterly handsome with his hair plastered to his head and a days worth of dark stubble. "Come on lets go home."


	12. Victory

Author's Note: Here it is the long awaited lemon, (dun dun dun!) For those of you reading this via fan fic please note that as always my links to lemons are posted on my profile. I have all the hardcore stuff on my livejournal. Why you ask? Because back when I first began to write here, and post lemons I had my story reported, my account shut down because (gasp) no explicit material. In order for that not to occur again I always edit my stories but provide the original unabridged. For now however enjoy what has to be my favorite chapter.

Fourth and Goal

12th Quarter - Victory

"Oh God…" Duo was looking at the clock, nervously chewing his dirty fingernails uncaring, it was the fourth, and they needed this touchdown for the win. Heero was in on defense again as they tried to recover the ball. Everyone was nervous the crowd was waiting with baited breath. While they held the home team advantage it had been an uphill battle all the way. The stands where crawling with scouts, the name Yuy on everyone's lips they had heard of his win at Ashbury and today he was putting on a hell of a show. Heero had come through for him yet again, Duo felt like crying. There would be time for that later, as he watched the snap and Heero come down on the quarterback like a ton of bricks.

Duo had no idea where he was getting this stamina, he'd been playing offense and defense most of the second half. "AHHHH!" Duo called as the ball slide free and Trowa jumped on it. Screaming with the rest of the team the offense stormed the field, the crowd went wild as they ran to Heero. "Make the call Duo," Heero said sounding winded for the first time, they stood in the huddle stomach's knotted. "Quick snap?" Duo asked looking into clear, confident blue eyes, "I'll clear the way." Nodding, "Let's go!" they broke for what Duo felt was the last time in his life.

It all came down to this, giving the nod to Heero he heard the "Hike!" and his feet started moving, long legs eating up the ground he turned not pausing the ball floating into his arms. Baring down he turned seeing Heero out of the corner of his eye giving the shoulder to one, two, three, would be attackers the path was clear and he could see nothing but green of the end zone.

He crashed across the line rolling to a stop waiting for sound to come back to his world once more. When it did he closed his eyes feeling tears leaking from his eyes as the buzzer sang out, and the crush of bodies came down on him. He had made it. He'd waited his whole life for this. As he was hosted above the heads of his teammates he knew he would never forget this moment. He spotted Heero in the crowed as the team he grinned through his tears pointing at Heero. It might have been Heero's victory but tonight is was his glory.

The award ceremony was a blur as he was named MVP of the game, and medals handed out. Cameras flashed as he and Heero arms around each other held the cup. Coach was weeping in happiness. In a utopic haze they were ushered into the change rooms there was a party tonight at the school. As the fans departed for the party so did the players until it was just Duo with the coach one last debrief before he sent him to change and hustle over to the party.

Duo blissfully happy all but danced into the now empty change room, well what he thought was empty. Heero sat half dressed waiting, "Ok?" Heero looked at him with a smile he had a black eye, cut over his nose that had been bandage but the dried blood still crusted his face, his finger taped once more. His torso was covered in black and blue, his shoulder was once more on ice. "Yeah…yeah I am." He pulled off his own jersey and pads settling beside Heero.

There was a heavy silence in the room, "Thank you," Duo said sincerely. "I've waited four years, and it's all because of you." The smile was watery, Heero leaned over to kiss Duo on the cheek, when the other turned to say something their lips meeting somewhere in the middle. This kiss was different then the others before there was a sense of fire, and urgency in it. The game was over, they had won the day…and Duo was kissing the quarterback that had made it all happen. Heero had meant it to be a short simple kiss but soon Duo was straddling his lap grinding their erections together through spandex moaning. His good hand tangling in the long brown hair. Parting Heero attached the pale neck exposed to him kissing salty flesh. Duo moaned arching into him mindless of nothing but the pleasure of what they where doing. Soft moaning echoed in the room, the slick sounds of spandex gliding against each other.

It was Heero that broke the embrace sometime later, hard aching and wanting nothing more then to pull those tight spandex pants down that beautiful muscular ass…it was like some sort of fantasy, he and Duo having sex in the locker room after the game. Reality was intruding though, he kissed soft, swollen lips once more. "Duo, love," he whispered kissing him unable to stop. "Yeah Heero?" long muscular arms where wrapped around his neck as he playfully pulled Heero's lip with his teeth. "As much as I'd love to continue this…maybe the locker room isn't the place to loose virginity?"

He said softly, Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's forehead "Your right," smiling he softly kissed his swelling black eye, and the butterfly bandages on the bridge of his nose. "But we could…" he kissed Heero with passion arching his hips against his. He was high on life, championship won, Heero under him so handsome and…. "Duo," gently cupping his face Heero looked him in the eye, "I want your first time to be perfect, not a bench in the concrete basement. How about my place? After the party? If you want we can finish this." Duo nodded, "Ok."

With a lot of heated looks, and more then a few kisses, they showered, changed and headed to the school gym where they where greeted with cheers, and yells. Waving he pair mingled with the team, at some point someone set up the data projector and they rehashed the days events watching the game. They watched as Heero was hit hard going down, "That's when he got his nose cut," Trowa called they all laughed, when Heero was clocked again his helmet flying off and his face biting turf. They began to cheer standing Heero took a bow, pointing to his eye now swollen shut, a gross purple blue. It was midnight when the party wound down and everyone headed home spirits high, Heero and Duo walking to the formers car. "So, did you want to come over?" Duo blushed red, nodding slowly…he'd been thinking about it all night since they had parted in the change room.

The ride was silent as they pulled up in front of a large, dark house. "Wait, I've never seen your place." Duo whispered surprised for the first time realizing it, "How come we never go to your place," Heero shrugged, "I like yours better, mine is…lonely." He said softly letting them into the huge place, Duo felt it right away, it was big empty and lonely. A warm callused hand touched his, Duo was nervous. He'd had to much time to think about this, how did he do this? Was he top? Bottom? He knew how it worked, but he was worried.

He followed him up the stairs into a large bedroom with a big comfortable looking bed, there was a flat screen TV, bookshelf and desk. He glanced around as Heero took off his leather jacket hanging it on the chair with Duo's. Looking at the huge bed he dropped onto it moaning at how comfy it was. He was still wearing his medal looking at it, he smiled glancing at the bruised Heero who was taking off his own medal favoring his sore shoulder. He settled on the bed with a sigh, "Love bed," he mumbled making Duo laugh. Heero turned on the TV letting a late night movie run. Laughing Duo rolled over resting his head on his good shoulder, a gentle hand settled on back rubbing in soft circles.

Heero could feel the tension in the slim back, he was nervous Heero knew it. Kissing his forehead softly, he murmured against soft hair, "Duo we don't have to do anything," he toyed with long wavy hair, Duo froze leaning up on an elbow he looked at the swollen face, cleaned up but still distorted and bruised, and he knew without a doubt he loved that face. "I know," Duo said slowly leaning up to kiss him thoroughly.

What began as a simple kiss turned hot, Heero laying on his back let Duo take control being as non treating as possible. Duo was laying almost on top of him kissing, long and leisurely. It was warm and inviting, Heero could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, he was excited…but at the same time his body was sore and exhausted his eyes closed kissing the man he loved. Duo pulled away as soon as his lips went slack, surprised he blinked down as Heero let out a soft snore. Violet eyes blinked once, twice before bursting into silent laughter. Giggling he striped down to his boxers helping Heero with his own shirt and jeans tucking them in.

Grinning in the muted glow of the TV he felt Heero curl into him with a soft murmur, laughing again he wrapped his arm around Heero dead to the world moments later.

Duo woke to a strange dark room, blinking in the unfamiliar place he recalled last night, the big win and going over to Heero's house. "I fell asleep didn't I?" came the deep soft voice attached to the heavy arm around his waist. Laughing Duo nodded, Heero groaned pulling him close pressing soft kisses to his pale neck. Moaning Duo leaned back into that soft mouth loving the feeling of being held close, kissed. It was so warm, the sun wasn't up yet but Duo defiantly was. Turning in the soft embrace he began kissing back fervently. "Oww," Heero said pulling back Duo finally getting a look at his face gasped, "Oh my god Heero…is your jaw sore?" He asked touching the bruise along the left side of his jaw, it was swollen and angry. "Yeah," he said softly trying not to move his face to much. "That bad?" He asked, Duo smiled softly kissing all the bruises. Heero moaned as lips once again found his the kisses soft and gentle.

- #-#-#- Edited for content see my profile for link to lemon -#-#-#-

Holding the slim body tight, they stayed seated in the middle of the bed at loath to part. It was Duo who shifted first wincing as Heero slide out, kissing red lips again Heero moved as well to the end of the bed standing he moved to the bathroom grabbing a damp cloth he returned trying to clean a blushing Duo only to have the cloth snatched away and his lover take care of himself. Cleaned Heero checked the clock it was only six in the morning, snuggling back into bed he pulled Duo close to him pulling the covers around them. "Back to sleep," he muttered Duo yawned widely, burying his face into Heero's neck safe, warm, and tired once more.


	13. Final

Author's Note: My apologies I was supposed to post this last night but I got called into work yesterday and was just so flipping tired by the time I got home. Anyway this is the final chapter to this story, it's amazing how long I can write about nothing. Just wait till you see my 'business' one. I don't have a title for it yet so it's just thirty pages of 'business'. If anyone actually reads my rants up here and has a good name for a story about a businessman and a student by all means let me know. For now however enjoy the final installment.

Fourth and Goal

13th Quarter - Final

They where awoken next by the alarm blaring at 9, Heero having set it the night before. Groaning he reached out turning it off, before settling once more against the soft warm body beside him. "Wha?" Duo muttered, "Work," Heero grunted, Duo yawned stretching, "Oh yeah, forgot I have the day off to finish my project," he said kissing Heero on the cheek gently. Grumbling and muttering Heero got up groggily heading into the bathroom, where Duo heard the shower start. Closing his eyes for just a moment, what seemed like seconds later he heard a disgusted cry from the bathroom.

The shower was off, "Heero?" he called worried, getting out of bed heading for the open door he saw the broad figure looking in the mirror, face twisted. "You ok?" Duo asked coming up beside him wondering what had caused the yell, "I look terrible," he said in a tight voice. Duo looked from the real thing to the reflection and back again. "Yes and?" sighing Heero hung his head, "I look this bad and you still slept with me?" blinking a couple of times in surprise he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "It was a trial to be sure," he said keeping a straight face. Heero turned pulling him close, "Can I call off work cause I look like I was hit by a car?" Laughing he kissed him once more, "Nope, use it to your advantage get the sympathy buy."

Dropping Duo off with a promise to come over after work he headed for the store, preparing himself to be cooed over by the girls. Looking in the mirror at the silly grin on his face he tried not to think about the morning, an impossible task. He couldn't contain his happiness.

-#-#-#-

"How did, I mean to saw how…" Quatre trialed off blushing brightly. He and Duo had been sitting at the usual table, now inside the cafeteria, as the winter winds whipped snow outside. "How did what Quatre?" the long haired teen wasn't sure what he was trying to ask, it was late December the school excited about the upcoming holidays. In the last couple of weeks Quatre had come clean to Trowa about his crush, finding that the like was mutual. "You know, when you and Heero.. your first time," he said looking anywhere but at violet eyes. "Oh…Oh!" blushing Duo looked at his tray, "What about it?" Quatre fidgeted a moment, "Was it good?" Duo chuckled finally looking at him, "Q, when the time is right, and the moment comes…there are no words to describe it."

"Describe what?" Heero settled next to Duo tray in hand, the longhaired teen smiled shaking his head. Shrugging Heero began to eat; his appetite of late had been monumental. Between yoga, volleyball, and now training for college ball spring training he seemed to be eating enough to feed a small army. "So, you're both accepted?" Quatre was trying to change the subject nodding Heero reached under the table clasping the callused hand of his lover. They had accepted offers at the same school Heero on a full scholarship for football Duo for volleyball. The scholarship his school choice along with Heero's decision to study culinary arts, specifically baking had sent his dad over the deep end.

In a rare time of both his parents where home Heero had told them his plans, ending in a shouting match from his father who wanted him to take over the company. His bankrupt company, Heero had come to learn through news stories. His father had been pilfering money from the company kitty for years trying to maintain this lavish lifestyle. They where flat out broke, his father was up on charges and his father was ranting about him bailing out the company. His mother had done nothing, just as she had his whole life but for the first time Heero didn't keep it bottled up, he spoke up. He told them he was going to go to college, he was going to play football, and that he and his boyfriend needed nothing from him. It had been an hour later when he's shown up at the orphanage steps disowned by parents he barely knew.

"Yeah, we decided to move out there as soon as we graduate," Duo was saying. Not that the Sisters where in a hurry to get rid of him, he simply wanted to be less of a burden to them. For now however they where enjoying his school life, as much as possible. "Hey Heero got a surprise for you," Heero looked up as Wufei and Trowa joined them grinning widely. Setting down his laptop he turned it so the screen was facing the pair, quick blue eyes looked at the youtube website, the title, 'drunk bitch gets hers'. Curious he looked at the widely smiling pair, hitting the play button. "Fuck you!" the voice screeched, a cop car flared in the background, as two officers tired to get the fighting figure cornered. Heero squinted as the scantly dressed, clearly drunk figure, who? "Oh god isn't that Relena?" Heero felt his eyes bug out of his head, Wufei cackled, "Sure is she was arrested for soliciting as well as drunk and disorderly this weekend past." As they watched the cops got her screaming and yelling flashing the world everything she had to offer before they got her into the car. "Daddy tried to cover it up but this little video made it to youtube…well over 8 million views. She's ruined."

Video over Heero looked at his friends, "Should I ask?" Trowa closed the laptop throwing an arm around Quatre, "Right place at the right time, lets leave it at that." Laughing Duo leaned into Heero for a moment, before going back to his lunch with a wink to the blushing blonde. Heero grinned, happy, and not for the first time glad he'd been forced to change schools.

"Oh Duo!" Quatre suddenly remembered, "I saw your project it's drawing a lot of attention in the science wing everyone is dying to know who you used for a model." He said with a sly wink. "What?" Heero asked looking between the two, Duo had handed in his project earlier in the week receiving outstanding marks the teacher had hung all the assignments in the hall. His life size, or Heero size project had been drawing a lot of attention mainly because he had a gorgeous body and it was on display. Duo groaned, "It's ridiculous…the teacher wanted me to give her number to my model." They all laughed Heero buried his face in his hands, "Price of fame," Wufei joked snatching one of Heero's cookies he had made in foods. They all laughed, Heero, Wufei and Trowa hurling good natured insults at each other comfortable in the camaraderie.

Present Day.

Violet eyes looked locked on the figure crouched on the line, he could vaguely hear the play yelled but he couldn't make out the words. The ball was snapped, the figures collided, the quarterback hustled back strong arm throwing the ball with all accuracy, as the clock wound down. The ball was caught, and the game ended in a howl of triumph Duo on his feet with the rest of the crowd as he watched Heero turned looking towards the stands. Violet eyes locked on blue and he grinned throwing his arms in the air. Waving back Duo settled back in his seat hand clutching the VIP pass hanging around his neck.

They had come so far, graduating college Heero was picked first round draft by the national league. The game they had just won sealed the spot for going into the big game, the Bowl of all Bowls, as well as his place in sports history. Duo waited as the stadium cleared out before slowly descending to the tunnels picking up speed heading for the change rooms. Waving to security who by now had seen him enough to know where he was going. Pushing quietly to the now much quieter change room, he sighed in relief. The immediate post game was hectic with reporters, people, and so much confusion it was ridiculous. He had learned to wait, and it was well worth it.

He spotted the lone figure sitting on the bench in nothing but his pants, the hip protectors jutting out as the solid torso moved softly with each breath. Quietly he sat beside Heero, "We won," came the soft voice, "We won, and we are going…" he felt hot tears running down his cheeks. "It's like a dream," Duo grinned looking at the shaggy headed man, four years had been kind to them both. Duo had filled out more, still not as broad as Heero he wasn't the skinny teen any more. Heero hadn't grown tall, his shoulders had seemed to broaden, his muscles bunched and curled he was in fantastic shape.

Duo didn't say anything gently taking his hand he looked at the crooked index finger, "Break it again," Heero sniffing laughed, "Sure did," he said quietly. Duo set the finger, now much more familiar with the workings of the human body a proud graduate in his field of sports medicine. "You remember, that afternoon after the big game?" Heero asked Duo grinned at him, "Yup, you looked a lot worse after that game." Nodding a long arm snaked around his waist pulling him close kissing the still fair neck of his lover. "I was thinking more about this," he kissed across his neck pulling him into his lap. Laughing Duo kissed him softly, leisurely, before separating with a sigh, "How about we go home, Mr. Quarterback, I'll let you run your wide receiver." Laughing Heero hurried to stand and strip pulling on sweats quickly, "Hey what's the rush?" Duo asked surprised by the speed. Heero wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed for the door. "Because Duo my love, I was just given my play, and it's fourth and goal." Duo blinked, one last down before he scored…when it suddenly clicked.

The sound of his laughter echoed across the now deserted expensive change room in a professional stadium, a long way from the dingy, old school change room where a blue eyed angry teen first heard that beautiful laugh.

END.


End file.
